


Five Times The Pleasure

by オビカカファッカー (Drakojana)



Category: Naruto
Genre: (yes dont question me), Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bondage, Bottom Hatake Kakashi, Chains, Chakra vibrator, Choking, Cock Rings, Degradation, Desk Sex, Dick riding, Dirty Talk, Dry Orgasm, FaceFucking, Fluff, Forced Orgasm, Hokage Uchiha Obito, Humiliation, Juubito, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mirror Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Smut, Submission, Top Uchiha Obito, Vanilla, handjob, jounin uchiha obito, monster cock, spiky cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26083342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakojana/pseuds/%E3%82%AA%E3%83%93%E3%82%AB%E3%82%AB%E3%83%95%E3%82%A1%E3%83%83%E3%82%AB%E3%83%BC
Summary: Kakashi can't remember how he got into these situations, but all he can feel is the heat of his body and the hazy feeling of want, need and pleasure.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 124
Kudos: 642





	1. Denial

**Author's Note:**

> Kakashi gets fucked 5 times by various versions of Obito. That's it, that's the fic. Enjoy.

His mind was hazy, he couldn’t remember anything from before his current situation as Kakashi’s mouth was full of cock. He was sucking so eagerly on it, and when a hand caressed his hair, he moaned lightly around the member. 

“Such a good boy you are, Kakashi…” 

The Konoha shinobi didn’t know why it felt so good to hear it but he just wanted to keep doing what he was doing, pleasing the other man. He tried thinking back to before his eyes got covered with a piece of cloth, who it was. There was a vague memory of someone wearing the black robes with the distinct red cloud pattern on them, wearing an orange mask…

Kakashi’s gasp was muffled as the other pushed his dick even further down his throat. “What are you thinking about so much? You should just focus on my cock.”

His wrists were bound together with something thicker and more coarse than just a rope behind his back. Kakashi didn’t feel like struggling too much, anyway. He could feel his own member twitch in his pants as he hollowed his cheeks and moved his lips up and down the shaft. 

“It’s like you were made for this.” He heard the voice above him chuckle. “Do you enjoy sucking dicks so much?”

He couldn’t answer, turning all of his attention to the member in his mouth. He did enjoy this particular one, a part of him wanting to please the person towering over him. As the other’s cock was moving in and out of his throat, Kakashi felt more and more saliva in his mouth, soon drooling out of it and onto his clothes. 

“I bet you’re going to love this, too,” the stranger’s voice sounded thicker, close to reaching his orgasm. He thrust his hips forward so that the entire dick would fit into the shinobi’s mouth and came with a satisfied half-moan, half-sigh. 

Kakashi made a strangled sound, not expecting it but he swallowed the white liquid pouring down his throat. It was bitter and thick but with so much saliva he didn’t mind not spitting out. He felt light-headed from just giving someone a blowjob.

“I didn’t even have to tell you to drink all of it! What a good boy.”

The silver-haired shinobi whined when he felt the fingers in his hair suddenly tighten and pull his head back. He breathed heavily as the cock left his mouth, a string of mixed drool and cum still connecting his lips to it.

“Y-you asshole, don’t call me that,” Kakashi coughed, trying to speak. “You just came into my mouth without a warning.”

“You liked it anyway. And I’ve got something I think you’ll enjoy even more.” There was a mischievous tone in the other’s voice. 

Kakashi felt a foot press against his chest, lightly shoving him back until he was leaning against a tree. He guessed the other man crouched and the Konoha shinobi flinched a little as there were hands on both of his knees now. 

“You got excited just from sucking me off? You’re a naughty boy.” 

His legs were forced apart and a hand pressed against his crotch, fondling his dick through the fabric. Kakashi tried to bite back the moan, wanting to keep quiet. He still couldn’t recall who it was but his body was giving into the touches either way.

The other slowly unbuckled Kakashi’s pants, and even through the blindfold, the silver-haired shinobi could feel the stranger’s gaze on him, watching his every gasp. 

“I’d love to hear you ask for this, you know?” His voice an amused undertone to it. 

As he was pulling Kakashi’s clothes down, exposing the shinobi’s hips first, Kakashi could feel the hands had gloves on them. He clenched his teeth, thinking how he’d be exposed to someone who could be his enemy now. But at the same time, he could feel the arousal slowly building up in his abdomen. 

“Aww, not in the mood to talk anymore?” The stranger sing-sang. “You will, sooner or later. I’ll make sure of it.”

Kakashi wasn’t sure if he liked how ominous that promise sounded. He hissed when his dick was finally exposed to the fresh air. The other pulled his pants and underwear all the way to the shinobi’s ankles, in a way preventing Kakashi from kicking his legs too much in the future. He still didn’t touch the now uncovered member, simply sliding his fingertips down Kakashi’s thighs. 

“You want me to touch it, don’t you?” The grin was evident in his voice. “Maybe I will, maybe I won’t. Depending on how much you ask.”

The Konoha shinobi turned his head to the side, feeling a blush of shame burn on his cheeks. He wanted to ignore the raising need, to calm his hardening dick. But the more he focused on thinking about it, the more he felt his cock throb with anticipation. 

Kakashi felt the palms of the other’s hands rest on his more sensitive side of legs and the grip tightened as he felt the shift in weight. Lips brushed against his and their mouths met in a kiss.

“This can get very, very pleasurable for you if only you stop holding back, Kakashi,” the stranger murmured, caressing the silver-haired shinobi’s thighs. He licked Kakashi’s lips before slipping a tongue inside. 

Kakashi’s moan got stifled as the other’s muscle explored his mouth, gliding over his teeth, probing at each crevice and finally pushing against Kakashi’s own tongue, drawing more sweet sounds out of him.

As the silver-haired shinobi was too occupied with the tongue in his mouth, the other slipped one hand under his shirt and stopped only after he found one of Kakashi’s nipples with his fingers. He flicked the bud, smiling with satisfaction against the other’s lips when Kakashi whined at the new sensation.

The stranger kept teasing Kakashi’s nipples now while stealing his breath away with the kisses. When he finally broke the kiss, Kakashi felt light-headed. His eyes now stung with tears as everything so far done to him felt so good. He wanted… more. His cock was crying for more, beads of precum already gathering on the tip.

“Come on, Kakashi, say what you want me to do.” The hand on Kakashi’s thighs was gentle with the petting, getting dangerously close to the half-hard dick. But the other kept avoiding it, just listening to the shinobi’s whines.

Kakashi couldn’t stop his needy gasps as his nipples were now pinched, abused to the point all kind of sounds left his lips. 

“Why are you so stubborn? Did sucking my dick make your throat sore?” The stranger pulled on the nipple with force as he asked the questions. “All you have to do is to ask me to touch you.”

Kakashi wanted to stop those moans, they were confirming he was only pretending to be against this treatment. The thought of begging someone while his hands were bound and his eyes covered was just shameless. But he knew he wouldn’t hold back for too long. He did enjoy it. 

“T-then do it,” he finally rasped out after another gasp ripped out of his chest. “Touch me.”

“Touch you _where_?” The stranger asked playfully. “Your cheek? Your chest? Your thighs? You liked everything so far.”

“Touch my _dick_.” Kakashi gritted his teeth as he said it. 

“That’s not how you ask someone nicely.” 

The ruffle of the hair that came with that comment was the most frustrating thing yet. Kakashi tugged on his wrist restraints, wishing he could stop being at the other’s mercy.

“... Please,” he spat out.

“Good, good boy!” The stranger sounded almost ecstatic. “This is a very good start.”

Kakashi bit down on his bottom lip as he felt two fingers touch his shaft. They slowly moved along the entire length, from the base to the very tip. He trembled at the touch, his cock was too starved for it. 

“And what should I do now?” The other hummed, swiping the precum off Kakashi’s dick. “How do you usually jerk yourself off, hmm? Is it slow, or fast? Wouldn’t want you to be dissatisfied now.” 

He finished with a chuckle that sounded a bit off but the Konoha shinobi couldn’t pay too much attention to it. He moaned when now all five fingers of the other’s hand wrapped around his shaft at the base. 

“As much as I love those sounds, I wish you’d be a bit more cooperative here, Kakashi…” He almost sounded like he was sulking. That sort of cute voice didn’t match his actions at all. “You don’t get to complain later, alright?”

Before Kakashi could say anything to that, the fist closed around his dick and started jerking him off. He hadn’t expected such a fast pace and it made him moan louder than before. The fingers squeezed around his length just right. The speed made his cock drip with precum, only helping lubricate. The stranger would occasionally swipe his thumb over the tip and spread the semi-translucent fluid over the shaft. 

The silver-haired shinobi kept tugging on the restraints and kicking his legs as much as he could. But the other kept one hand on Kakashi’s knee, pressing it down to the ground to prevent him from struggling.

“Is this too much? I told you, you should’ve focused on giving me proper answers instead of just mewling for more.” 

Kakashi’s moans were getting higher in pitch, he felt the warmth gathering in the lower parts of his stomach. He was so close to cumming now, the hand on his dick even picking up the pace as the stranger must’ve caught onto his close orgasm as well.

“I-I’m- _ngh_ \- “ Kakashi grunted, ready to release but then let out a strangled whine and he felt the hand suddenly leave his dick. “N-no, don’t stop-”

He couldn’t see the other’s expression because of the blindfold but the sheer amusement in the stranger’s voice told Kakashi he wasn’t done playing around.

“Oh, did you really think I would let you cum? I didn’t go through all the trouble of getting you so horny just to stop here!” He even giggled as he said that. 

“Let me cum, you asshole!” The Konoha shinobi growled, frustration taking over.

“Didn’t I already tell you? You have to ask me _nicely_ , like a good boy.” He heard a patronising clicking of the tongue. “We’re going to have more fun than this, though.”

The stranger gave Kakashi’s cock one tug to make the shinobi sob with need. Kakashi felt his face burn with anger and shame, and he wished he could at least glare at the other with his current hate. 

“I love this expression. So feral, demanding.” The other mused. “But you know what I love more? Denying others what they want.”

With that last sentence, Kakashi felt something around the base of his dick. It was pulled tightly and he whimpered as he felt another one being tied a bit higher on his shaft.

“W-what is this?!” He asked with a slight panic in his voice.

“Nothing you wouldn’t like.” A laugh was the only answer he got. “Just something to make sure you don’t cum too fast.”

With a third strap it was finished and Kakashi felt how his dick pulsated in the new restraints keeping it hard and aching for release. 

“Take it off!” The silver-haired shinobi threw his head back as there was a finger rubbing against his tip, sending sparks throughout his entire body. “F-fuck, take it off!”

“No, I don’t think I will.” The stranger was still smiling, clearly amused with Kakashi’s reactions. “You look so cute and desperate already. Can’t wait to see how you beg later.”

“I’m not going to beg,” Kakashi growled but got interrupted by another moan as the other squeezed his balls. 

“I know you will. I’ll make you.” 

After that, their lips crashed together again and even as Kakashi tried resisting, the other’s tongue eventually pushed in when he was forced to moan by another tug on his cock. Saliva was gathering in his mouth again and he was making strangled sounds as the stranger tortured his dick. 

“S-stop this-” The Konoha shinobi whined when their lips parted. “I can’t, I need to cum…”

“Not yet, Kakashi. We haven’t even played with your little hole yet.”

At the mention of his asshole, Kakashi whimpered and a moment later there were two fingers in his mouth, almost shoved down his throat.

“You drool so much, your vest is a total mess, you know?” The other chuckled. “Let’s at least make some good use of it.”

Kakashi didn’t know whether he should suck on the fingers or just lick them to cover them with saliva. But the stranger didn’t mind, grazing his fingertips over his tongue, making more drool spill out of Kakashi’s mouth. The shinobi could feel it running down his chin and neck, soaking his pulled-down mask.

The fingers were so long in his mouth that when the other finally pulled them out, Kakashi was panting and gasping for air. 

“Now, if you want to cum, you need to behave.” He caressed the silver-haired shinobi’s thigh a bit, before once more pushing one of his legs into the ground to expose Kakashi’s ass better. “Don’t kick around too much, okay?”

Kakashi wasn’t sure what the other was referring to until he felt two wet fingers nudge into his hole. He yelped at the intrusion and his legs curled towards his body, in the end only allowing the other easier access.

The stranger was holding him firmly as he slowly pushed both fingers in at once. Kakashi arched his back and gasped a few times as his hole stretched. 

“I hope it doesn’t hurt too much.” The other didn’t really seem to care about whether the shinobi felt pain or discomfort, only shoving the fingers inside until his knuckles reached the rim. 

“W-wait, damn it-” Kakashi sucked in air, trying to ease the stinging in his ass. He felt the other now touch his inner walls, looking for the spot that would make him gasp. 

The stranger would sometimes push his fingers out of the silver-haired shinobi’s hole, just to push them back in fully. 

“Your hole twitches so much, I can feel your muscles just pulling my fingers in,” he said after forcing Kakashi’s ass open once more. “You’d like more than this, though, right?”

“I-if you’re going to fuck me then just do it already,” Kakashi groaned as the other scissored his fingers, stretching him further.

“You’re just saying that because you think I’ll let you cum then.”

“Fuck you.” The Konoha shinobi was getting more and more frustrated with the other, his dick still ached from the negligence and restraints. The need to cum wasn’t going away, especially not with how he was getting fingered.

“You were such a good boy before, what happened? I don’t like that attitude…” The stranger whined and pushed a third finger into Kakashi. “You should understand by now that I’ll be nice to you only if you’re nice to me first.”

“Really?” The silver-haired shinobi let out a humourless chuckle. “I’m supposed to believe you won’t fuck me if I keep running my mouth?”

A firm grasp on his dick would shut him up almost instantly. 

“Just because I might fuck you doesn’t mean you’ll get to cum.”

“Don’t screw with m- _nngh… aaah_ -” Kakashi couldn’t even properly bite back as his dick was roughly caressed, especially the continuously drooling tip. He sobbed and moaned as it kept throbbing, unable to release.

“First, you have to ask me to fuck you. _Nicely_.”

Kakashi turned his head to the side, keeping his mouth shut. He could moan and whine for all he cared but he wouldn’t beg like the other wanted him to. He just wouldn’t give him the satisfaction.

The Konoha shinobi wondered how long he’d be able to keep it up, though, as more moans spilt from his mouth. The fingers in his ass switched their focus to finding his sweet spot, and as soon as Kakashi felt them graze against his prostate he almost screamed. 

“I really don’t mind teasing you like this.” The glee in the stranger’s voice sounded sinister now. “Your stubbornness is only working against you.”

Now that he’d found it, he would angle and crook his fingers inside Kakashi to massage that one spot that made the shinobi gasp. Kakashi cursed his bound wrists, whenever he struggled against the binds they seemed to get tighter. He couldn’t hold on, the word _please_ constantly on the tip of his tongue.

The other didn’t leave Kakashi’s cock alone either, getting as many sobs out of the Konoha shinobi as he could. He knew it was his most sensitive part now, denied release for a few minutes.

“Why do you have to be like this?” There was even disappointment in the stranger’s voice as he let out an exaggerated sigh. “You know who I am, there’s really no need to resist, Kakashi…”

“W-what? I don’t-- I don’t know you!” The silver-haired shinobi cried out as two fingers nailed him right in the prostate. 

“But you do,” the other kept talking. “You wouldn’t have sucked my cock so willingly otherwise, right?”

Kakashi swallowed thickly, remembering the aftertaste in his mouth. He still couldn’t recall anything prior to the blowjob, though. But he couldn’t deny the fact, in the end, he enjoyed it. He enjoyed the fingers up his ass, too. He even wouldn’t struggle as the stranger mentioned fucking him.

“Who… who the hell are you?” His voice now had less bite to them, losing their intensity. It took him all of the control left in his body to not be interrupted by a moan.

The answer he got was a harsh tug on his dick and another hit right against his sweet spot.

“Come on, Kakashi. Don’t keep me waiting.” His question got ignored, and the Konoha shinobi felt he was close to crying now with how long he’d been denied orgasm.

“F...fuck you so hard! Just let me-- _ghh!_ ” 

“I’m currently busy fingering your twitchy hole, Kakashi.” The stranger’s tone was conversational, unfazed by Kakashi’s words. “If you want to cum, you have to ask.”

The silver-haired shinobi shut his eyes under the fabric and felt the tears soak into the blindfold. He couldn’t take it anymore, his chest constantly heaving up and down with all the gasps, moans, mewls and sobs escaping his throat. He was already getting mercilessly fucked on the fingers and his cock couldn’t take the abuse any longer. 

“P-please,” he whined quietly, the deep blush on his face reaching his ears. 

“What?” There was a hum as a response.

“Let me cum.”

“Say please.”

“I just-!” Kakashi’s groan got interrupted by a sob as the other flicked a finger against his dick.

“Say them together, it’s not proper begging otherwise.”

“Oh fuck off!” The shinobi shouted, too much sexual frustration pent up in him. “Just fuck me already!”

He heard the other click his tongue, irritation getting to him as well despite his gleeful persona. His hand left Kakashi’s member alone, for now, only the fingers in his ass still moving. He would graze the silver-haired shinobi’s prostate less than before, easing up on the torturous pleasure.

There was something about the silence that unnerved Kakashi. After so much teasing, he could feel a pool of precum gathered on his stomach, all over his shaft and balls. He couldn’t even tell how long he’d been abused but it was unbearable now, tears still stinging in his eyes. 

“W-what are you doing?” He asked hesitantly, though he guessed it couldn’t get any worse.

The stranger still kept quiet, now opening Kakashi’s vest and lifting his shirt to expose his chest. He flicked one of his nipples and when Kakashi let out a whine at it, took it between his fingers.

“How long can you take it?” He suddenly asked, his voice calm. 

“Take what?”

The Konoha shinobi jerked as three fingers pushed all the way into him, pressing right into his prostate just to slowly retract afterwards.

“The answer is.” He could hear the face-splitting grin. “As long as I want you to.”

“Wa-wait, no-”

It was too late for him. He could tell by the merciless slow pace of the fingers in his ass and the tugging on his nipples. He cried out with each thrust aimed at his sensitive spot and with each pinch of his buds. 

“Stop it, I-I need to cum-”

Even though it wasn’t touched anymore, his dick kept twitching for attention, release, _anything_. Kakashi sobbed as the three straps kept him restrained and hard, without any room for relieve. 

“Take it off, just take it off-!”

He was a crying, moaning mess at the mercy of someone who enjoyed treating him so ruthlessly. Kakashi tossed and turned his head, the single thought of wanting it to stop, to just cum on his mind.

“I can’t take it anymore!” 

He didn’t even have the strength in his voice to shout any longer. He had to abandon anything he’d tried to do. The need to just release was too strong, he felt like he’d die. 

“Please, please!” He was crying so much he felt the tears seep through the blindfold and run down his face. “I can’t, I can’t! Let me cum, take it off! Please! I-I’m begging you!”

It was the kind of begging the other was waiting for.

“Oh, Kakashi…” The stranger’s voice sounded undecipherable. Still amused but in a different way. “You look so cute when you’re crying.”

“P-please, what else do I need to do!” Kakashi was whining, his words broken into sobs. 

“Nothing.” 

The fingers retracted from his ass and the other hand left his chest alone. For a moment, Kakashi was just leaning against the tree, breathing heavily. But it was just a brief minute of reprieve. 

The next time the stranger spoke, his voice dropped by an entire octave. 

“ _I’m just not going to let you go yet._ ”

Kakashi shuddered and wanted to ask what the other meant when he felt him lift the shinobi up by the arms. He could barely stand, legs all shaky from being toyed with so much but the stranger didn’t mind. 

He just flipped Kakashi around and pushed him against the tree so the Konoha shinobi felt the bark dig into his cheek and chest. 

“Can you feel how much your sweet begging turns me on?” He was growling into Kakashi’s ear now, and as he pushed his hips against the silver-haired shinobi’s ass, Kakashi could feel his erection. “Since you wanted it so much before, I’m going to fuck your brains out until you scream.”

Without waiting for any sound of confirmation or denial from Kakashi, the stranger pushed his dick all the way into him. The Konoha shinobi gasped as he had no chance to even move an inch, sandwiched between the tree and the other’s body. When the other started thrusting into him, he felt that he wouldn’t be able to stand on his own anymore.

One hand gripped his hip tightly, soon leaving bruises. The other was on Kakashi’s shoulder, keeping him in place.

“You’re moaning so much, you enjoy anything I do to you, don’t you?” His breath was hot against the silver-haired shinobi’s ear. “Moan my name, Kakashi, you know what it is.”

He angled his thrusts better, now making sure to hit Kakashi’s prostate with his dick. 

“P-p-please, just let me cum-! _Nngh_ , I can’t take it anymore!” The shinobi kept crying, his member aching in the restraints. He couldn’t think straight anymore, just feeling the cock up his ass and his own throbbing and pulsating. He felt like he didn’t even hear the other’s words at this point.

“My name, Kakashi.” The voice in his ear was demanding and threatening. 

“O-Obito…!” He didn’t know why that was the name that left his lips but the other sped up his thrusts and he could feel his lips curl into a smile against his skin. “Obito-!”

“Good, very good boy…” Obito murmured with satisfaction. “You love me fucking you hard and deep, right? Love having my cock buried in your ass, hitting your sweet spot every time?” 

“Y-y-yes! P-please, more, I-I want to- I need to--!” Kakashi’s entire body shook with how much he was getting fucked. 

“You don’t get to cum until I finish first,” Obito growled with a warning. “Your crying won’t help here, though I have to admit I love that desperate look on you.”

Kakashi wished he could hold onto something, dig his fingers into the tree for support. His mind was blacking out from the pleasure, he saw stars under the blindfold as the other’s cock nailed his prostate each time. 

“F-fuck! O-Obito! Obito-!” He couldn’t stop screaming the other’s name. “Please, please!”

“You feel so fucking good, so tight for me like this.” Obito slammed his dick into him mercilessly, tightening his grip on Kakashi. “You’re a perfect fuck.”

It didn’t take him long to cum again, shoving his cock into the silver-haired shinobi as deep as he could. He pushed his entire body against Kakashi as he spilt his cum inside of the other’s ass.

Kakashi whined feeling the other’s seed fill him up. “P-please l-l-let me cum now…”

Obito at first ignored him, pulling out. Kakashi shifted uncomfortably when he felt the cum drip down his legs. 

“You’re such a good, good boy” Obito kissed Kakashi’s forehead. “You’d like to cum now?”

As he stepped back, Kakashi dropped to his knees, unable to stand on his own anymore. 

“Yes, please! I-I’m going to die, I can’t take this anymore!”

The silver-haired shinobi heard a chuckle from above. A _dangerous_ chuckle.

“Really? Because with this much cum dripping out of your ass, and remembering how eagerly you swallowed it before…” Obito ruffled Kakashi’s hair. “I think it’s such a fitting thing for a slut like you.”

“W-what…?!”

“Be a good boy for me next time, too.”

It was the last thing Kakashi heard from Obito before he was left in the forest alone. With a cock restraint, tied arms, a blindfold and cum dripping out of his ass.


	2. Praise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it weird that it feels more like fluff to me than smut?  
> Anyways, Jonin!Obito time.

Kakashi almost bit his hand when he felt a hand wrap around his hard dick and give it a gentle tug.

“Need help with that?”

Obito was sitting on the bed right next to him, grinning playfully. He’d just come home from a mission and found Kakashi laying on the bed with a very obvious boner. 

“I can jerk off myself, you know-” The silver-haired man groaned but had to pause to stop another moan. 

“Should’ve done that before I got home.” Obito rubbed the slit with his thumb and watched Kakashi’s reaction. “You can’t expect me to ignore you just sprawled out on the bed asking for it.”

Kakashi couldn’t argue with that. His dick was aching for attention and the other’s touches were exactly what it needed. He couldn’t even remember what had happened before to make him so aroused. 

Obito’s smile was now softer as he gave Kakashi’s cock slow pumps and the silver-haired man groaned when he felt his dick throb under the touches. 

“Feels good?” The other whispered, squeezing at the base of the dick. “You look like you haven’t had a good fuck for a month.”

Kakashi thrust his hips upwards, subconsciously wanting a faster pace. The slow jerking off was nice but he wanted to cum. There was so much sexual frustration pent up in him and he had no idea why.

“Faster, Obito…” He moaned, closing his eyes. 

“You’re always so impatient, Bakakashi.” Obito pouted but he listened. 

Kakashi sighed with satisfaction when the hand on his cock started moving at a quicker pace. He gripped the bedsheets, twisting them under his fingers as the pleasure sparked all over his body. His breaths were getting shorter, his gasps more high-pitched. 

“Oh, oh yes, just like that- _mmngh_ \--” 

His toes curled as he felt the building-up orgasm. It took just a few more tugs and Kakashi was cumming, ropes of white shooting from his dick as Obito kept jerking him off throughout it. The silver-haired man threw one arm over his face as he calmed his breathing down once he was finished. 

“Cute,” he heard from above and lifted his arm slightly to see Obito’s amused face. 

“What?”

“You look cute when you cum.”

“No, I don’t.” Kakashi felt his face heat up slightly as if he hadn’t just shamelessly been moaning. 

The Uchiha just sighed with a smile and dove in to plant a kiss on Kakashi’s cheek. “Want to take a shower?”

The silver-haired man looked down at his body and how there was cum on his stomach. “Yeah, that’d be nice.”

Obito snickered and got up, waiting for the other. Once they were both standing, he grabbed his hand. Kakashi let him drag him into the bathroom, taking awkward steps as he felt the stickiness between his legs. 

They lived alone so neither of them bothered to slide the door close as Obito grabbed the hem of Kakashi’s shirt and pulled it over his head. 

“We might have to do laundry today.” The silver-haired man commented as he let his pants and underwear slide down his legs and stepped out of them. 

“Wouldn’t want the cum stains to dry, huh?” The Uchiha grinned as he was unbuckling his pants.

Kakashi just rolled his eyes and got into the shower first. As he was adjusting the water temperature, he felt a pair of arms wrap around his chest. He smiled, feeling the other’s warmth on his back.

“Hey,” Obito whispered. “I didn’t even properly say anything when I got home.”

“Hi.” Kakashi huffed. “Welcome home.”

“Mhmm, can’t wait to have a shower with my beautiful boyfriend.” 

The silver-haired man turned his head to the side to look at the other’s face. He still couldn’t get used to Obito praising him but he didn’t dislike it either. He blushed slightly but hoped the steam slowly gathering in the bathroom would help him hide it.

If the other noticed it, he kept quiet about it. The dark-haired man went to massage Kakashi’s shoulders as water ran down his back. 

“You know, I really like the tone of your skin.” He said, reaching now for the sponge to wash Kakashi’s back. “I mean, half of my body is practically white, but it’s different. Yours is… pretty.”

The silver-haired man made a surprised sound, staring blankly at the wall in front of him. Obito liked to compliment him sometimes but Kakashi felt today was a bit off. 

“And even with those few scars, I just love it. I love seeing you naked.” Obito kept his voice quiet, gently rubbing between Kakashi’s shoulder blades. 

“Okay, you can stop with the praise now,” the other muttered, the blush wasn’t going away like that. 

He couldn’t even decide if he liked hearing it or not. It was… doing something to him. He wanted to turn around but Obito’s arms slipped under his again. Kakashi saw the Uchiha grin as Obito rested his chin on his shoulder and the dark-haired man was now washing - or pretending to wash - his chest.

“But it’s true, Bakakashi,” he laughed softly. “You’re very, very pretty. And you know I don’t just mean your face. Though I’m lucky I’m the only one who gets to see it daily.”

Obito lightly pressed his lips to Kakashi’s jawline in a kiss. As it worked as a good distraction, he rubbed the sponge roughly over one of his nipples, making the silver-haired man gasp.

“Obito!” Kakashi groaned, the weird tingle of pleasure unexpected.

“What?” The Uchiha kept grinning, washing the rest of Kakashi’s chest for a while before running the sponge over the other nipple. “I’m just washing you thoroughly.”

“Y-you know damn well what you’re doing,” the silver-haired man’s voice wavered. 

His indirect protests fell on deaf ears as Obito was now too bent on teasing him. Both of his hands were now in use, Kakashi’s nipples rubbed at once. It didn’t take long before he was moaning quietly, his body still hadn’t calmed down completely after the previous orgasm.

“You just came in bed,” Obito whispered close to Kakashi’s ear. “Are you this lewd, getting horny in the shower?”

“S-stop teasing me!” The silver-haired shinobi felt his face burn with both shame and arousal. Even his dick twitched between his legs at the adjectives thrown at him.

“Teasing?” The Uchiha asked with mock confusion. He tugged on Kakashi’s left nipple to hear another strangled moan. “All I’m doing is wash you with a sponge because you’ve made a mess of yourself.”

“Then wash the parts that are actually in need of washing,” Kakashi retorted but would soon regret his words.

He trembled as the sponge slid down his chest, over his stomach and stopped right at his limp cock, pressing down on it. 

“I’ll make sure to give it a lot of attention, don’t want you feeling sticky, right?” 

When Obito rubbed the sponge over Kakashi’s balls, the silver-haired man had to rest both of his hands against the wall. The gasp that left his mouth was heavy and prolonged like a moan, his cock was still sensitive. 

“W-wait, no-” He was gritting his teeth not wanting to turn into a gasping mess as his dick was given special treatment. “Cut it out- _nnghh_ \--”

“Cute,” Obito said again. His other hand was still on Kakashi’s chest, now only gently thumbing at one nipple. “You’re so cute, Bakakashi.”

“I-I‘m not cute.” Kakashi’s face couldn’t get redder than that. “Obito, stop that-”

The dark-haired man wasn’t even pretending anymore. He grabbed the silver-haired man’s cock through the sponge and slowly slid his hand up and down, just like he had a few moments ago in bed.

“But the sounds you’re making are adorable.” Obito peppered the back of Kakashi’s neck with soft kisses. “I love them.”

Kakashi wished he could back away, push his hips back so his oversensitive dick would slip out of the other’s grasp. But as he tried moving out of the way, letting out a rather shameless moan as Obito squeezed his dick, his ass was stopped by the other’s body.

The silver-haired man gasped as he felt Obito’s half-hard cock against his ass. 

“Oh you _love_ them, alright,” Kakashi hissed through his teeth. “You’re just horny because you didn’t get to fuck me.”

The Uchiha’s laughter was light and bubbly as he gripped the other’s dick harder through the sponge until he heard another breathy gasp. 

“I can feel you getting hard again, anyway.” His lips were now on Kakashi’s shoulder. “You won’t be satisfied until I fuck you, right?”

The silver-haired man ground his hips against Obito’s when the other pinched his nipple again. He moaned, feeling the growing erection against his ass.

“If we’re in the shower, might as well get dirty all the way,” he joked, crooking his head so he could capture the other’s lips with his own. 

Obito murmured with an agreement and gave Kakashi’s cock a few more pumps, moving his hand slowly but squeezing the member the way the other liked the most. 

“But don’t think I’ll stop saying you’re cute.” The Uchiha breathed heavily when he broke the kiss. “Even with those pink cheeks, and when you’re trying to look angry, you’re just… the prettiest.”

Kakashi made a strangled sound, he wasn’t sure if it was a moan caught in his throat or the embarrassment growing under the other’s praises. He turned his head back to face the wall, resting his forehead against the cool tiles. His face was heated not just from the warm water.

“Obito…” He whined, jerking his hips forward involuntarily. 

“I know,” Obito whispered, his hand on Kakashi’s cock coming to a halt. “I love you so much.”

The silver-haired man wanted to say something back, his feelings too stirred at this point. But when the sponge fell to the floor and Obito pressed one finger against Kakashi’s hole, he couldn’t find the right words, only gasping softly.

“You know I love you, right?” The Uchiha kept his lips close to Kakashi’s ear. “That I want to hear all your adorable gasps and moans because I love you.”

“Y-yeah,” Kakashi mumbled. His mind was getting fuzzy and his vision blurred as Obito pushed his finger into him. He couldn’t manage to give a better response.

The dark-haired man didn’t seem to mind, only chuckling softly again. He pushed the finger in and out slowly, giving Kakashi enough time to get used to the intrusion. It didn’t even sting, the water running down his back helping them relax their muscles as well.

As Obito inserted the second finger, the silver-haired man tightened his fists resting against the wall. He trembled slightly, trying to control his muscles to not clench down too hard on the digits.

“Just two fingers and you’re shivering?” Obito nibbled on Kakashi’s earlobe. “Or are you just shaking in anticipation?”

The only answer he got was Kakashi’s low grunt, followed by a moan as the fingers brushed against his prostate.

“Such a pretty sight,” Obito continued, angling his fingers to find the spot again. “I don’t understand why you don’t like me saying that.”

If the silver-haired man could control his thoughts better, he would’ve said something about just feeling embarrassed. But at the moment his mind was getting too fuzzy, a weirdly pleasant feeling spreading throughout it at the continuous praise. He didn’t exactly dislike it but couldn’t admit how good it felt either.

Kakashi pressed his cheek against the wall as three fingers were now working on stretching him, mewling at the contrast of cold sensation on his face and the heated up abdomen. His cock was standing hard and dripping at that point, throbbing every time Obito hit his prostate with even one finger. 

“Are you ready for the second round, then?” The Uchiha joked as he finally positioned his dick at Kakashi’s entrance. “I’ll try to be gentle.”

The silver-haired man didn’t even think he wanted the other to be gentle. His entire body burned with the desire to be fucked now, so as the cock entered him, he was squishing his cheek towards the wall harder, shutting his eyes and moaning at the new kind of intrusion. 

“Y-yes, that’s it, fuck me-” He wanted _more_. Obito had been right, Kakashi wouldn’t be satisfied with a simple handjob. He needed to feel a dick inside of him, to feel it move and pound into his sweet spot. “Please, Obito…”

“I know, I know,” the dark-haired man murmured into his ear again. “I can’t say no when you ask so nicely. But you always ask me sweetly, Kakashi. I just can’t resist my cute boyfriend.”

Kakashi whined at that, the praise making him all tingly inside all the way to his member. Obito was slowly pushing his hips forward until his cock would disappear into Kakashi’s ass completely before pulling back. He was gentle with his thrusts, focusing on making both of them feel good instead of just mindlessly fucking the other.

“Keep moaning for me, Kakashi.” He licked a stripe along the silver-haired man’s neck up to his cheekbones. “All your mewls and whines, they’re so lovely.”

Obito’s cock managed to nail Kakashi’s prostate perfectly as he finished that sentence, making the other cry out in pleasure. The silver-haired man was keeping his eyes closed, whimpering as he couldn’t escape the praises.

“O-Obito… Obito!” His voice was shaky. “P-please…”

“And your pleas, when you sound so vulnerable just for me…” The Uchiha’s lips were back on Kakashi’s neck, sucking a gentle hickey. “I love everything about you, Bakakashi.”

“S-s-stop…” Kakashi’s voice was weak, save for the moans every time Obito thrust into him. 

“You like it.” The silver-haired man could feel the other’s chest shake with laughter as it was pressed against his back. “I know you do.”

“... But…” He was close to scraping his nails against the wall with how good Obito’s cock felt in him, even with such a slow pace. There was a meaning behind each thrust, he could feel that the other wanted to angle his dick as best as possible to hit that one spot inside of him every time. 

“And you feel so good inside,” Obito grunted as Kakashi’s hole tightened around his shaft. “So tight and warm… You want me to show your ass a lot of love, right?”

The next sound that left the silver-haired man’s throat was laced with need, confirmation and pleasure. He was half-whining, half-moaning, feeling like he could cum from Obito’s words alone. His dick pulsated with each thrust, and if it weren’t for the other’s hands on his hips, Kakashi would be grinding against the wall.

“I wish you could see how beautiful you are, especially right now, with this flushed face…” The dark-haired man hummed in thought. Kakashi felt him lean back slightly, stilling his movements. Obito quickly got an idea and their positions almost got flipped around.

The silver-haired man was still held firmly by the other, their bodies connected as he felt Obito’s cock still inside of him. Kakashi's back was pressed against the other's chest and he made a confused sound at the sudden change. 

"Now you can see yourself," Obito murmured, one hand going towards Kakashi's chin. 

He made sure the silver-haired man would be facing the opposite wall, where a mirror hung over the sink. The steam hadn't covered the glass yet, their reflections were clear to see. Kakashi squirmed, though as he moved, he felt the cock inside of him shift slightly. 

“Look at how pretty you are, Kakashi.” Obito was back to giving the other’s neck attention with kisses and gentle lovebites. “How your body trembles for my dick, how your face turns red whenever I praise you…” 

The silver-haired man couldn’t tear his gaze off the mirror now. Just like the Uchiha asked, he looked over his reflection, seeing the deep blush on his cheeks, the slightly parted lips as he breathed out heavy gasps. His hardened, pink nipples and his bare chest rising up and down in the rhythm of his moans. His throbbing, leaking dick standing up waiting for more touch. 

And finally, his slightly exposed hole as Obito slid a hand underneath one of Kakashi’s thighs, raising his leg in the air. He could see the other’s cock burrowed into his ass, still not moving yet. 

“See it? See how nicely you envelop my dick? How your hole is stretched around it perfectly?” Obito wiggled his hips a bit to bring Kakashi’s attention to it. “You feel so good, it’s enough to drive me crazy. I’m barely holding back just slamming into you to make you scream…”

The grunt he let out as he spoke of it sent a shiver down Kakashi’s spine. The silver-haired shinobi whined with need, such explicit things whispered into his ears. He stared at his reflection and his blush was now creeping up to his neck. It wasn’t even the feeling of shame anymore, he could clearly see what Obito was talking about. He was so exposed yet knew they were in the safety of their shared home, all just for Obito to see.

“Maybe I don’t appreciate you enough and that’s why you feel so embarrassed when I praise you?” 

Kakashi gasped as the dark-haired man’s hand slithered over his hip and back to his cock, fingers wrapping around the shaft. He was leaning back on Obito, feeling his legs too weak to support him anymore. The other made sure to grip his leg tightly so neither of them would fall over. 

The Uchiha had to resort to just using his hips as he resumed fucking Kakashi, starting at a slow pace again. Each thrust was strong enough to make the silver-haired man open his eyes widely and breathe loudly and heavily, his voice shaky with moans. The fingers delicately danced on his cock, not quite jerking him off but rather just smearing the dripping precum over the member. They only heightened the pleasure sparking all over his body, making him tremble as his entire frame shook from Obito’s movements.

“Obito… _Aaah, nnnghaaa--_ ” Kakashi’s eyes were filled to the brim with tears, threatening to spill as his prostate was hit spot on. “Oh, y-yes, please-”

He finally managed to mumble out some words through the moaning, though his mind was turned to mush by the sheer pleasure. He wasn’t sure what he’d even be asking for, too lost in the sensations.

“I love how you always end up crying a little,” Obito laughed lightly. “I love everything about you.”

Kakashi couldn’t resist him, not when the Uchiha sounded so genuine. He knew there were no lies. The praises, too. Obito always meant everything he said.

“I-I love… I love you too… _aaaaagh--_ ” The silver-haired man closed his eyes, feeling that he’d soon be screaming than just moaning with how close he now was to orgasming. 

“That… that’s it…” Obito’s thrusts were faster now, his voice heavier as he chased his orgasm as well. “You’re just so lovely. My lovely cute boyfriend.”

Kakashi reached back with his hands, one finding the Uchiha’s face as he wanted to cling onto him. He crooked his head back so they could kiss as Obito’s dick brushed against his insides at a quick pace. The other gladly swallowed all of Kakashi’s moans, occasionally groaning at how good it felt for him too.

The silver-haired man came with a silent scream, tears spilling from his eyes as his cock spurted ropes of thick seed. It took Obito a few more thrusts, the other almost biting down on Kakashi’s lips as he focused on just his pleasure. Kakashi felt the dark-haired man spill inside of him with a satisfied sigh, finally ending their sweet kiss.

“That was… amazing,” Obito mouthed, just holding Kakashi in place for a while as he controlled his ragged breathing. “ _You_ are amazing, Kakashi.”

The other whined as his gaze returned to the mirror and he saw how the still running water slowly washed his cum off his stomach and Obito’s fingers. His face was flushed and he looked absolutely fucked out, his vision still blurry from the tears.

“I love you,” Obito pressed his lips in another gentle kiss against Kakashi’s cheek. 

The Uchiha soon pulled out, and when the silver-haired man felt the other’s seed spill out of his ass, he whimpered. Obito turned him around and wrapped one arm over Kakashi’s back to secure him and grabbed the long-forgotten shower head.

“I’ll wash you off now.” He giggled. “For real this time.”

Kakashi felt he was too tired to protest or say anything back. After that kind of sex, the feeling of Obito’s warmth and safety in his arms was all he needed.

“I love you too,” he murmured, smiling.

“I love you so much, Bakakashi.”


	3. Submission

Kakashi was on his knees, his hands in his lap as he was stared down by the man with one eye sitting in the Hokage seat. The silver-haired shinobi already felt his dick straining in his pants as they both sat in silence, though one had the authority over the other. Kakashi wasn’t sure why it was so _hot_ to know he was under Obito’s orders. 

“You have the audacity to just show up with _this_ in the Hokage office?” The dark-haired man nudged the other’s crotch with his foot. 

Kakashi swallowed thickly, the pressure on his clothed body only adding to the building up arousal. Obito only chuckled humorlessly, pushing his foot further to see the silver-haired shinobi’s face twist as he tried his best to bite back a moan. 

“Admit it, Kakashi.” Obito was resting his cheek on his hand, looking the other up and down. “Confess that you’re just a slut for your Hokage.”

“O-Obito, that’s not…” He tried protesting but couldn’t even finish his sentence as the dark-haired man lifted his foot just to jab at his crotch again. Kakashi gasped, feeling the sparks of pleasure run through his body.

“Call me Lord Hokage, you slut.” Obito’s voice was commanding despite his seemingly bored expression. “You dare lie in front of me when I can clearly see that bulge and your eyes lusting over me?”

Kakashi closed his eyes and a low moan emitted from the back of his throat. The other was done just pressing down with his toes, now positioning the sole of his foot against the silver-haired shinobi’s pants. 

“Tell me, Kakashi, why did you even come here?” Obito was gentler with the pressure on the other’s dick now, just rubbing his shoe over the fabric to elicit more of the quiet whines from him. 

Kakashi’s breaths were getting heavier as his lower body felt hotter and hotter. The warmth of arousal was spreading over him and his hands were getting clammy and his mouth dry. All from just being teased through his clothes. 

“I… I don’t know, Obi- I mean, Lord Hokage…” Through the haze clouding his mind, it was all he could say, honestly. “Didn’t you call me?”

“Did I?” Obito scoffed with a smile on his face. “Or maybe you just came here on your own, thinking I’ll play into your perverted needs?”

As he spoke the last two words, he pressed his heel to now tease Kakashi’s balls. The silver-haired shinobi finally moaned louder, impatient for more attention for his cock. 

“What do you have to say for yourself, moaning like this?” Obito put his foot down, crossing his arms. The look he was giving Kakashi was indecipherable, the other couldn’t tell if it was amusement or disgust. 

The silver-haired shinobi felt his cheeks redden, though they were still concealed under his mask. But he could feel the black cloth covering his face get damp with each aroused breath and gasp he made. He was looking at Obito, one eye staring at the other. There was a silent plea in Kakashi’s gaze, however inappropriate it might be. Obito had no issue with calling it out, either.

“Do you have no shame, doing it in the Hokage office, in front of me?” 

The dark-haired man leaned forward, one hand reaching for Kakashi’s face. The silver-haired shinobi didn’t protest when the other hooked one finger on his mask. Obito pulled it down, revealing Kakashi’s flushed face and lips parted in heavy breaths. 

“I’m asking you questions, Kakashi,” he lowered his voice. “I expect you to answer.”

The silver-haired shinobi licked his lips, his hands twitched to prompt something, anything. He could just open his pants and start stroking himself because the glare Obito was giving him was driving him crazy. But he felt that he wanted something more from the other. And Obito was waiting for him to ask.

“I…” He didn’t know what to say. He furrowed his brows, his mind now fixating on the finger gently nudging his cheek, still holding the piece of fabric. He couldn’t even tell if the blush on his face was one of shame or arousal anymore. Obito’s now slightly amused tone indicated he wanted Kakashi to only pretend to be bashful, too.

“Then say it. Say what you are to me.” The dark-haired man’s lips twitched, a small smile of satisfaction changing his indifferent expression. “Tell me what you really want.”

Remembering his previous words, the silver-haired shinobi took a deep breath, wishing it could help cool down his heated-up face. They were barely beginning and he was already such a mess. 

“I-I’m your slut, Lord Hokage,” he spoke quietly, testing if that was what the other wanted to hear. “I want to be fucked.”

Obito got closer, leaning further down until their faces were just a few inches apart. He caressed Kakashi’s cheek as his fingers danced over the fair skin and pulled up the headband covering the shinobi’s left eye. Now that two Sharingan eyes were staring into each other, his smile widened.

“Right here? As you kneel on the floor, for me to use your mouth however I want? Or maybe you want to be pushed against the desk and fucked relentlessly there?”

Kakashi let out a needy moan at the suggestions, his brain quickly supplying him with the scenes in his imagination. He had to pull his hands off his lap because his fingers itched to do something, to relieve the now aching cock still confined in his pants. 

“Kakashi, I believe I already said I don’t take moans for an answer.” Obito clicked his tongue in a mock disappointment. “If you’re such a slutty shinobi, then I have no choice but to teach you how to reply to your Lord.”

The silver-haired man looked at him with slight confusion, unsure what would come next. His mouth was slightly hanging open and Obito slipped his thumb inside as he cupped his cheek.

“You’re going to say, ‘ _Please Lord Hokage, fuck me.’_ You’re going to beg me to even touch you.” He smirked, his eye narrowing as he was still looking down on Kakashi. “You’re not going to leave my office till I use your body, darling.”

“Please,” Kakashi’s voice was low with need and as Obito teased his tongue with his finger, he felt how he salivated more than usual, close to drooling. “Please, Lord Hokage. Fuck me. Use me how you want, push me against the desk and fuck me hard.”

“Then get up,” Obito commanded, retracting his hand and leaning back in the chair. The Hokage hat cast an ominous shadow on his face. 

Kakashi did as told, even taking a step towards the other, so he was now standing between Obito and the desk. The dark-haired man slowly rose up, pushing his hat so it would fall on his back. He took the other’s chin in his hand, staring at Kakashi’s pretty face intently. 

Obito leaned in, brushing his lips against Kakashi’s. The silver-haired shinobi gasped quietly, anticipating the kiss. But Obito wasn’t closing the gap between their mouths, only grazing Kakashi’s skin and teasing him. 

“Do you really think I’ll set my paperwork aside just to fuck you because you’re horny like a bitch in heat?” He murmured against the other’s skin, making him shiver. 

“Yes,” Kakashi felt his throat tighten as he knew he gave an impudent response. “I need you to fuck me, Obito.”

The dark-haired man put the other hand on Kakashi’s chest and shoved him, making the silver-haired shinobi stumble until he hit the desk. 

“Did I let you use my name? Do you have no respect for the Hokage, you slut?” Obito’s growl sounded predatory as he stalked forward to not give Kakashi any space to escape. When their mouths were almost touching again, he added, “I’ll fuck you so hard my title will be the only thing leaving your bratty mouth.”

The silver-haired shinobi moaned and rolled his hips forward, feeling the closeness of the other’s body. He couldn’t wait any longer, craving the touch. Obito glared at him and laughed quietly.

“Aren’t you ashamed, Kakashi? Grinding up to me, making your Hokage want to fuck you so bad?”

“Please,” he only breathed in response, sighing as he felt the friction work on his dick. “Please, Lord Hokage.”

Obito stepped back, not letting Kakashi rub against him and when the other whined at the loss, he shook his head.

“Turn around, you’re here to please me, not for you to please yourself like a needy dog.” 

Kakashi followed every order, resting both hands on top of the wooden surface. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to thrust his hips forward and seek more friction against the desk or push his ass back hoping he could grind some more and feel Obito’s erection. 

He gasped and moaned when the other boxed him in, slowly rolling his hips forward. Obito’s breaths were heavy too, they both wanted more. 

“You’re acting so shameless, forgetting someone might be watching?” The dark-haired man’s lips were now over Kakashi’s ear, his voice sweet. “This is the Hokage office, after all…”

The silver-haired man felt his face heat up once more, now being more aware of his surroundings. He’d used to be in ANBU, he should’ve known better. He wanted to get up but Obito kept him in place.

“Getting embarrassed now, Kakashi?” Obito groped his ass, his fingers digging into the fabric. “But you know, don’t you? They keep quiet about anything that happens here, anyway.”

Kakashi rested his forehead against the desk, moaning as Obito thrust once, completely closing him in between his body and the desk. 

“Or maybe I ordered them to leave, so they wouldn’t have to see what a slutty thing you’ve become after you quit.” 

The dark-haired man now palmed over Kakashi’s clothed crotch, rubbing where he felt the tip of his cock. The fabric was dampened in one spot and the silver-haired shinobi whined as he was still only teased.

“You’d like me to touch you, right?” Obito was nibbling on Kakashi’s earlobe, pulling the skin with his teeth. “Go on, ask.”

“Please, touch me.” Kakashi wished he could move his hips better, wished there was no fabric between his dick and the other’s hand. “Touch my cock, I need it, Lord Hokage.”

“Following my orders so well, maybe you can still be trained to be a proper shinobi…” Obito was smiling, licking a stripe up Kakashi’s face. He unzipped the other’s pants and pushed them down just to put one hand into his underwear. 

The silver-haired shinobi bucked his hips, finally feeling the skin on skin contact. His entire body shivered as he felt a pleasant tingle all over when Obito’s fingers wrapped over his member. 

“Why don’t you beg some more, you’re making me do all the work here…” Obito muttered as he just squeezed the base of Kakashi’s cock, rubbing his thumb over the shaft and feeling all the veins popping up on the hardened length. 

“J-just like that, please, Lord… Lord Hokage…” Kakashi mewled when the dark-haired man moved his hand up and down his cock, albeit slowly. “Please, I need more.”

Obito was pressing gentle kisses on Kakashi’s right cheek. “Exactly like this, darling.” 

His slow jerking off was enough to make the other fully submit to the touch, Kakashi thrusting forward to speed the pace up. Although he wasn’t too keen on letting the other cum too quickly, letting go of the member slick with precum when Kakashi’s whines were getting too loud.

“I’ll let you cum when you prove to be good enough for me, Kakashi,” he said, pushing his fingers into the other’s mouth again. “Let’s put that drool to some better use than you just messing up my paperwork.”

The silver-haired man didn’t even notice when the pool formed under him as he had one cheek pressed against the cool surface. His tongue slid out of his mouth and he gladly sucked on Obito’s digits, coating them with as much saliva as he could. The other pushed his fingers deeper, almost reaching the back of his throat and watched Kakashi’s reactions. 

“Aren’t you pretty good with that gag reflex,” Obito hummed. “Maybe next time I should just fuck your pretty mouth.” 

Kakashi whined, once again imagining how good it would just feel to be used by the other, knowing he can just fully submit and trust him. He shuddered only slightly when Obito’s fingers reached deep in his mouth but kept licking them exactly the way he wanted him to. 

The dark-haired man soon retracted his hand, wet and almost dripping with Kakashi’s saliva. He placed a soft kiss at the back of the other’s neck and pushed Kakashi’s underwear down to reveal his ass. The silver-haired shinobi gasped, now feeling fully exposed. Obito’s one hand massaged his buttocks, while the other that had just left Kakashi’s mouth teased the rim of the hole. 

“Still, you’re such a slutty shinobi,” Obito murmured. “Getting excited so easily…”

He slipped one finger and the silver-haired man arched his back with a hiss leaving his mouth. His nails scraped over the wood as he tried to find something to hold onto when Obito immediately chose a fast pace of thrusting his digit in and out, not giving Kakashi enough time to get used to it.

The second finger got a similar reaction out of him, the shinobi sobbing as the fingers relentlessly just pushed in and out, but not quite far enough to reach the most sensitive spot. He was subconsciously pushing his ass back, to make Obito thrust deeper into him. The other hand, firmly groping the curve of his ass was equally pleasurable. 

“I can feel you squeezing around my fingers so much,” Obito laughed a bit. “A good shinobi should know how to loosen up for his Lord.”

“P-please, Lord Hokage, please-!” With a third finger in, Kakashi was wailing, tears gathering in his eyes. “Fuck me!”

“How can I resist, when you’re asking so nicely?” Obito thrust his fingers for one last time, now grazing against Kakashi’s prostate before retracting them completely. “Your hole is twitching so prettily, waiting for something better than just my fingers, hmm?”

“Yes, I need your cock, Lord Hokage… Please.” 

The plea was enough to satisfy the dark-haired man as he pushed his dick in, one forceful shove until he was all the way inside of Kakashi. He groaned with pleasure, both of his hands now gripping the other’s hips. 

“Oh, oh yes… You feel so good, darling,” he breathed, keeping still as he felt Kakashi squeeze around his length. “It’s like your ass was made for my cock.”

The silver-haired man let out a prolonged whine, both agreeing with Obito’s words and wanting more. He wanted to shake his hips but the other’s firm grip prevented him from moving. He could only wait until Obito would start thrusting into him to finally feel more arousal coursing through his veins. 

Obito pulled his hips back, dragging his cock over Kakashi’s insides before snapping them forward. He quickly set up a brutal pace, each of his thrusts making the silver-haired shinobi shake and moan. His cock was hitting Kakashi’s prostate spot-on, and the other could only hold onto the edge of the desk, pushing off some papers. 

“Wa-wait, it’s-” Kakashi tried to say something, not expecting to be fucked hard like that immediately. But he wasn’t allowed to even finish that sentence, as Obito grabbed his chin and tilted his head upwards.

“You’re allowed to moan ‘ _yes_ ’, ‘ _more_ ’ and ‘ _please, Lord Hokage_ ’,” he commanded, his voice a deep rumble. “Understood?”

The silver-haired shinobi sobbed quietly as the other’s cock hit the bundle of nerves inside of him, sparks of pleasure tingling all over his body. 

“B-but,” he still wanted to protest. 

Obito was displeased, tightening his grip on Kakashi’s chin. “What was that?”

“... Y-yes, Lord Hokage.”

The dark-haired man kissed the other gently before slamming back into him, fucking him at a fast pace. Kakashi was now mewling, the only sounds leaving his mouth scrambled words Obito had given him as prompts. He wasn’t sure himself if any of his ‘ _please_ ’s was ever finished, moans interrupting his attempts. 

It didn’t take him long to feel the orgasm build up, and he gripped the desk as hard as he could, feeling ready to spill his seed anytime.

“More, more, Lord Hokage, please-!” He was crying, waiting for that one thrust that would send him over the edge. With a half-moan, half-scream, he came, throwing his head backwards. 

Kakashi wasn’t allowed to revel in the post-orgasmic bliss once his cock was spent, as Obito halted his movements. The dark-haired man leaned in and the other felt all of his body weight on him, pressing him down against the wooden surface. He even took Kakashi’s face in his hand, tilting it so their Sharingan eyes were looking into each other and the silver-haired shinobi noticed the dangerous red glow. 

“Did I order you, Kakashi?” Obito’s tone was slow, devoid of all emotion, indecipherable. “Did I tell you to cum?”

Kakashi felt a drop of sweat run down his face as he stared at the other’s dissatisfied expression.

“I-I’m sorry, Lord Hokage-”

But Obito didn’t say anything to that, only sliding his cock out of Kakashi. He stepped back, falling onto his chair without a word. The silver-haired man made a sound of confusion, slowly turning around. His hole twitched at the loss, and he had to bite back a whine. Although he’d come, he still wanted to please Obito, to make him cum as well. 

When their gazes met again, Kakashi shivered, seeing how the demand and authority in the other’s eyes hadn’t relented. The silver-haired shinobi was trying to catch his breath, unsure what to do next as they simply exchanged stares in silence. Obito finally sighed deeply and grimaced.

“What a naughty, disobedient shinobi you are.” Any hints of amusement gone from his voice. “Can’t even follow simple orders. I see you need to be properly trained again.”

“I’m so sorry, Lord Hokage…”

“I don’t want to hear that.” Obito stopped him with a raised hand. Once Kakashi was quiet, he beckoned to him. “Come here.”

The silver-haired man took two shaky steps, his now limp cock fully exposed. As he got close, the other grabbed his arm and pulled harshly, making Kakashi fall into his lap. 

“I said I was going to use you, and I stand by my words.” Obito’s commanding tone was back. There was something to his voice that made Kakashi feel the thrill of excitement. “You’re going to ride my dick until I’m satisfied, understood?”

“Yes, Lord Hokage.” Kakashi couldn’t really find a better reply, only positioning himself over Obito’s hard member. He hesitated, the arousal dying down in his body, although as he sunk on the other’s cock, he moaned at the familiar stretch of his ass.

“And don’t think about going slow,” Obito warned him. “I didn’t get to properly fuck you on the desk so you’re fucking yourself the way I want you to.”

When the silver-haired shinobi whined, rolling his hips to test how the new position felt, the other dug his fingers into the skin on his hips. 

“No complaining, this is what you get for being a selfish little slut.” Obito placed the other hand on the back of Kakashi’s neck and pulled him close so their foreheads were touching. “Now ride my dick like you mean it. I don’t care you just came.”

Kakashi wailed at the pain caused by Obito’s nails slowly puncturing his skin, the grip tight and demanding. He had no choice but to move his hips faster and faster, sobbing as the dark-haired man’s cock kept grazing against his sweet spot, teasing and arousing him again. 

He had to hold onto Obito’s shoulders, closing his eyes as he was moaning again. “F-fuck, yes, yes, Lord Hokage…” Despite the overstimulation, it was still pleasurable and he soon was losing himself to the sensations. 

Kakashi bounced on Obito’s dick, his mouth hanging open as he mewled the other’s title. The dark-haired man was moaning with satisfaction as well, capturing Kakashi’s lips into another kiss, now deeper than before. They gasped and breathed into each other’s mouths, their tongues entangling as they just focused on the pleasure. 

“M...mmn… Lord Hokage… M-more, please…” He whispered breathlessly, Obito stealing all of his air through the hot kisses. 

“You’re doing so well... Kakashi... pleasuring your Hokage just right,” Obito chuckled in response. “Maybe this training will set you straight after all…”

The silver-haired shinobi didn’t even know when he got hard again but he was chasing the orgasm soon with Obito, and he’d almost cum at the same time as the other but the dark-haired man got a hold of Kakashi’s cock and held it tightly at the base.

“You were thinking about cumming before me again?” He gritted his teeth. 

Obito bucked his hips as he came first, his entire frame shuddering from the orgasm. His tight hold on the other’s dick made Kakashi sob and mewl for release, and he was soon rewarded.

“Do you feel my cum inside of you? Does it make you want to cum so badly?” Obito whispered in a heavy, deep voice. “Then do it.”

Feeling Obito’s seed inside of him sent Kakashi over the edge for the second time once the dark-haired man let go of his cock. 

“Now remember to always cum after me, slut.”

For a while, they were just breathing heavily, foreheads touching and the rest of their bodies not moving. When Kakashi shifted slightly, loosening his hold on the other’s shoulders, he shuddered as he felt the cock inside of him move. 

“You’ve ruined my clothes with your cum, Kakashi,” Obito joked lightly, a different kind of smile brightening up his face. He was looking at the silver-haired shinobi with gentle, loving eyes now. “I expect to see you tomorrow in my office for training again.”

“Of course, Lord Hokage.” Kakashi smiled back when he felt Obito’s arms wrap around him and pull him in until there was no space between them as they hugged. 

“I hope I didn’t overdo it with the commands.”

“No, not at all.” Kakashi felt warm and fuzzy in Obito’s arms, touched by the other’s gentle care. “I liked it.”

“Even being called a slut?”

The silver-haired shinobi felt his cheeks redden at the question. He just nodded in response, trying to hide his face. The other laughed at the reaction.

“I love you, darling,” Obito kissed Kakashi’s forehead. 

“I love you too.” Kakashi’s smile was dreamy as he closed his eyes and just enjoyed the embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally thinking about taking a break this week but I have more free time so I'll manage to keep up the weekly uploads!  
> Can't believe we're halfway done already.
> 
> EDIT:  
> Okay life's being a bit tough, I need one more week to finish the 4th chapter. Please bear with me, I'll try to get something else done for Kakashi's birthday instead!


	4. Degradation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's choking and no lube in this chapter so beware of that if you might not like it.

The chains around his neck pulled on his skin, pressing against his Adam’s apple and choking him as Kakashi tried to struggle and to set himself free. Just a moment ago he was in a vast forest, among tall trees, standing eye to eye with the man calling himself Uchiha Madara, who’d declared the Fourth Great Shinobi War… And now they were in a completely different, empty and cold place that the silver-haired man had never seen. 

“I’m going to have some fun with your Sensei,” was the only thing the purple-clad, masked man had said to Naruto before everything else disappeared from Kakashi’s sight, only accompanied by a wooshing sound of the both of them being sucked in.

The Konoha shinobi tried pulling on the chains constricting his windpipe further and further but to no avail. The other was stronger, having the advantage of surprise and perhaps more physical strength. 

“It’s no use struggling, Kakashi,” his voice was a deep, rumbly growl as he now held the ends of the chains in one hand. “The more you pull, the harder you’ll only choke yourself. Or is this what you enjoy?”

His low chuckle sent a shiver down the silver-haired man’s spine and Kakashi gritted his teeth, not knowing what to do in that situation. It was getting hard to breathe but his vision was fine, just barely enough air going into his lungs. 

He got an idea of trying to kick the other, swinging one leg backwards but the masked man quickly caught his shin and Kakashi hissed when the fingers dug into his flesh. 

“Of course you’re feisty. But you’re not going to win with me, those attempts are pathetic.” One tug on the chains made the Konoha shinobi gasp and stumble backwards until his back hit the other’s chest. “There’s no one around, you don’t have to pretend anymore that you don’t belong to me.”

Although his voice now sounded different with just the two of them, the confidence he spoke with was doing something to Kakashi’s mind. He didn’t want to just submit to an enemy but something at the back of his head whispered that perhaps he’d benefit from not trying to fight the other. The silver-haired man wanted to shake such treacherous thoughts off, the identity of the masked person still a mystery to him.

As if reading his thoughts, the stranger let go of Kakashi’s leg and reached for his mask, pulling the other’s neck so far the Konoha shinobi was forced to lean his head back. Their eyes briefly met, Kakashi now noticing the left, purple Rinnegan eye. The contact was lost as the white mask was removed.

“W-who… “ When the gazes connected again, the silver-haired man stuttered with his words. But he didn’t even finish his question, his mind already supplying him with the answer. “O… Obito…”

The Uchiha smirked with triumph and tossed the mask aside to take Kakashi’s chin in his free hand. The other still had a hard grip on the chains but he wasn’t pulling on them as strongly anymore.

“Of course you know it’s me, you know who you belong to.” His eyes now had a wild look to them, whatever plans he had for Kakashi, the Konoha shinobi couldn’t decipher from the gaze alone. 

Taking advantage of the momentary shock, Obito pulled down Kakashi’s mask and kissed him briefly, biting down on the other’s bottom lip until he drew blood. The silver-haired man gasped at that and wanted to protest but his sounds were drowned out in the kiss. 

“Whimper all you want, Kakashi,” the Uchiha’s chuckle was low and laced with dangerous promises. “You’re my whore now.”

Kakashi wasn’t given a single break to ask questions as Obito tugged on the chains again and pushed him down, sending him stumbling to his knees. The other took hold of Kakashi’s hair and yanked it sharply so his face landed on Obito’s crotch.

“Do I even have to say what you’re going to do now?” The Uchiha was giving the Konoha shinobi an expectant look. 

Kakashi was aware of the chain around his neck but he still tried to push himself away because the sudden actions and changes were making his head spin. He couldn’t even take a second to understand what was happening, why Obito was there, what he wanted from him-

There was a click of the tongue above him and as the silver-haired shinobi looked up, he spotted the Uchiha forming a hand sign and. Kakashi’s eyes widened when he heard something emerge from the cold hard floor behind him and swift wooden vines caught both of his arms. The tendrils pulled his hands back and tightly wrapped themselves around Kakashi’s arms, immobilising them. 

“What are you-” Kakashi wanted to protest but when he tried pulling on the vines, they only constricted him further. 

“Don’t you worry, you won’t be needing your hands for this,” Obito scoffed and reminded Kakashi who was in charge there by tugging on the chains. “All you have to do is use your mouth.”

The silver-haired man swallowed down his nervousness and pride as the Uchiha released his hair and reached for his belt. Kakashi felt a familiar tingle between his legs and somehow, he was finding the entire situation exciting, almost arousing. Despite the whole war going on, and them being seemingly enemies, it just felt… right. Good, even, to be pushed down and put in his place. 

Perhaps Kakashi would contemplate over his life choices and turn-ons later but for now he was presented with a half-hard cock right in front of his face, the tip nudging at his lips as Obito held it positioned in front of Kakashi’s mouth.

“Well?” The Uchiha narrowed his eyes and the silver-haired man heard the chains jiggle, the other’s impatience manifesting.

The Konoha shinobi parted his lips and at first took just the tip into his mouth, getting the taste of Obito’s member. He heard the other let out a deep breath, anticipating more. Kakashi sucked on the dick gently, soon moving on to licking the underside of the length. He felt veins pop out under his tongue, the Uchiha’s cock hardening at his ministrations. He had to lick his lips and retract his muscle when it got too dry, wanting to coat the entire member with his saliva before taking it in. 

Obito wasn’t quite satisfied with the pace, however, as he groaned with impatience and his gloved fingers tangled into Kakashi’s hair. 

“You’re taking too long. A good whore should just take the entire cock in one go, don’t you think?” His voice carried a vile tone to it like he was disgusted with the Konoha shinobi but at the same time wanted more of him.

Kakashi was surprised how he didn’t even mind the namecalling, the title Obito branded him with only sending a shiver down his spine. The cock was shoved into his mouth fully, or maybe it was Kakashi’s head pushed down on it. He couldn’t tell, his vision swam and everything spun at the sudden fullness in his mouth. His cries were muffled and the Uchiha held him down in place, Kakashi’s nose buried in the other’s pubic hair. 

“I’m considering giving you a second chance” Obito growled. “You either give me a proper blowjob or I’ll just facefuck you myself.” 

First, the chain, now the cock filling his mouth, the Konoha shinobi had a hard time breathing. He had to get used to it fast as Obito was getting impatient. Tears stung the corners of his eyes and he shut them close, swallowing around the member. The Uchiha then pulled him off his cock and Kakashi coughed and wheezed for air, only now allowed to take a proper breath. 

Obito didn’t have to say anything else, the silver-haired man understood what he had to do to please the other. He gave the head a kitten lick before wrapping his lips around the tip and sunk lower and lower, enveloping half of the length with the wetness of his mouth. Hearing a grunt of pleasure from above, Kakashi moaned around the member. His own dick was slowly getting strained by his underwear, waiting to be freed as well. 

The Konoha shinobi bobbed his head up and down the shaft, hollowing his cheeks from time to time for added pleasure. But his pace was still not satisfying enough for the other man. Obito bucked his hips, pushing his cock further into Kakashi’s mouth, wanting the silver-haired man to take him deeper. 

“Your mouth feels good but you should be using your throat better,” Obito hissed and the grip on Kakashi’s hair tightened so much, the other wanted to cry out. His wail only sounded like another moan of need with how much his mouth was occupied. “Do I really need to show you everything, you whore?”

The silver-haired man couldn’t protest or say anything as he was once more pushed all the way down on Obito’s dick. Now that his patience had run out, the Uchiha was using Kakashi’s mouth as he pleased, thrusting into him mercilessly. Obito fucked him, the tip of his cock hitting against the back of the Konoha shinobi’s throat. Kakashi’s gag reflex acted up a little but he wasn’t allowed to sputter or gasp, being firmly held down on Obito’s member. 

All Kakashi could do was shift his legs a bit, feeling his cock become uncomfortably hard in his pants. He was feeling hazy from pleasuring - no, being _used_ by Obito - and his whines would turn into moans if he was allowed to make a sound. Tears now threatened to escape his eyes as his vision was all blurry. 

When Obito’s movements were getting faster and rougher on Kakashi’s throat, the Uchiha pulled him off his cock with a low, prolonged groan.

“So fucking good, it’s like you were made for being facefucked by me,” his voice was thick with pleasure. “But as tempting as just making you choke on my cum is, I think you deserve at least some relief.”

The Konoha shinobi yelped and whimpered loudly when Obito nudged his crotch with his foot. The Mokuton constraints pulled on his arms when Kakashi arched his back, trying to lean in and rub against the other’s leg. The Uchiha barked out an empty, derisive laugh.

“You pathetic slut, you have absolutely no shame giving yourself into me?” His toes dug deeper between the silver-haired man’s legs. “You know this is where you belong, on your knees, grinding up to me like a needy bitch, hmm?”

Kakashi only kept whining, his hips moving on their own. He looked at Obito with a begging look when the other took his foot off the Konoha shinobi. Obito yanked on the chains and Kakashi choked on the sounds he was making.

“Fucking trash can’t even speak, huh?” The Uchiha ground his teeth. “But you sure as hell know how to fuck yourself if I make you, don’t you?”

Kakashi wasn’t sure what the other meant, but then he was kicked in the chest so he fell over completely. The wooden tendrils binding his arms pulled him further in so he couldn’t get up even if he wanted, now pinned to the ground. Obito crouched down and pushed the silver-haired man’s legs widely apart. 

“Knowing what kind of a whore you are, I probably won’t even have to get you ready.” He grabbed a kunai knife from one of Kakashi’s pockets and unceremoniously cut the fabric of his pants with one swift move. 

The Konoha shinobi gasped, feeling the hands on his now exposed thighs as Obito pulled the rest of the fabric apart, tearing his clothes completely. With one hand holding the chains, Kakashi felt the links dig into his skin. The chilly air of the different dimension felt cruel yet pleasant on his naked parts. When the Uchiha got rid of Kakashi’s underwear, he fondled his balls with the free hand. The silver-haired man’s cock was twitching and some precum was already gathering on its tip. 

“What got you so excited?” Obito glided his fingers over the other’s dick. “A cock in your mouth? Being called a whore? Falling to your knees like a bitch?”

“Obito… I…” Kakashi gasped at the digits now teasing his hole. “T-that’s not it-”

The sudden pull on the chains choked out any protests he wanted to make. The Uchiha’s gaze was demanding as he wouldn’t be taking the other’s denial. He roughly shoved two fingers inside the Konoha shinobi and scoffed in amusement.

“You’re so damn tense. Stop lying to yourself, Kakashi. You probably fingered yourself so many times before it’s no use pretending to have a tight hole now.” 

Obito crooked his fingers to make the silver-haired man mewl as the tip of his index finger reached Kakashi’s prostate. The Uchiha simply kept pushing in further and further, not pulling his digits out. He leaned over Kakashi, his despising smile looking even more ominous paired up with the mismatched eyes. 

“Stop, I…” The Konoha shinobi writhed and his legs kicked the air, trying to find any escape. “ _Ngh- aah-_ … I…”

The fingers ruthlessly abusing his sweet spot were working perfectly against him, pushing any coherent sentences out of his head. Obito pushed one of Kakashi’s legs down all the way to the floor to prevent him from struggling with the bottom half of his body.

“Stop?” He laughed, and despite that pulled his fingers out completely. “You think you can order me to do anything here?”

Kakashi looked at him with confused eyes, the way the Uchiha was laughing couldn’t mean anything well. His cock only dripped more on his stomach, twitching slightly at the thoughts of how he could be fucked next. The silver-haired man felt his cheeks redden slightly at the realisation that in the end, he was enjoying it.

“Now listen carefully,” Obito’s voice dropped by a tone once he was done laughing. He tightened his left hand into a fist and when he opened it, a metal rod protruded from the palm. “You’re going to be a nice whore for me and fuck yourself just like I want you.”

Kakashi blinked several times, not quite comprehending what the other was saying. But it became very apparent as the Uchiha’s hand was back near his entrance. 

“B-but… how… “ was the only thing he could ask, aware of the way his leg was pinned to the ground and his arms bound. 

Obito let up the pressure on Kakashi’s leg, pulling him closer by it and hooking it over his shoulder so the other’s ass was now raised into the air.

“Can’t even do something this simple?” The Uchiha drew his eyebrows together and without waiting for any answer pushed the metal rod into Kakashi’s hole.

The Konoha shinobi cried out and his entire body convulsed at the new kind of penetration. It was unceremoniously shoved in, making his muscles burn. The rod scraped against his inner walls and Kakashi wailed in confusion and a bit of pain. 

“Fuck, fuck! Wait! I can’t-” His cries for help were stopped with one tug on the chains. Obito’s relentless gaze told him to change his tone.

“You just love to make me do all the work, don’t you?” Obito clicked his tongue and pushed his hand down on Kakashi’s ass until the entire rod sticking from his palm disappeared inside of him. “And you think I’ll keep rewarding you for it.”

Kakashi was gasping harder, barely able to suck any air into his lungs. Tears were in the corners of his eyes, blurring his vision. His hole didn’t even sting anymore, the rod wasn’t any wider than two of Obito’s fingers. But it’s rough, a bit sharp end was what irritated his insides. And once the tip poked at his prostate, he yelped and bucked his hips, only making matters worse.

The Uchiha was quite amused by the turn of events and only held his hand down, fingers digging into the soft flesh of Kakashi’s ass. “Oh look, maybe you _are_ able to fuck yourself like this after all.”

The silver-haired shinobi wanted to retract somehow, to escape the pressure on his most vulnerable spot. But whenever he tried to get away, he would be pulled back in, resulting in the rod hitting his prostate once more. He was crying now, a moan escaping his lips with each shove, the way he was stimulated savage and raw. 

“Now that you’re singing so sweetly, you’re going to admit you’re my slut.” Obito grinned. 

Kakashi looked at him with anxiety, not knowing whether whatever was coming would be worse or not. He knew he had no chance of escaping at this point, if he wouldn’t move his hips, Obito would just shove that metal rod in and out of him anyway.

“Repeat after me.” The Uchiha made sure to stare right into the Konoha shinobi’s eyes. “ _Please, fuck me, Obito._ ”

The silver-haired man first had to take a few deep breaths when the chain around his neck loosened enough to allow him to speak freely. But he gasped without replying one too many times and the rod in his ass was pushed so hard he screamed when it scraped over his prostate and intestines. 

“Repeat, Kakashi.”

“P… please… Fuck me, Obito…” As he spoke those words Kakashi felt his dick twitch in sick anticipation, his body waiting for even more. 

“Good, let’s continue.” The Uchiha retracted the rod but was waiting for the Konoha shinobi to slip up so he could push it harshly back in. “ _I’ve always been your whore, I’m nothing without you._ ”

“I-I’ve always…” He hesitated, not sure if he was ready to say such words but Obito wasn’t going to be patient. 

The Uchiha tugged on the chain and leaned so close their faces almost touched. “You spread your legs and moan like a whore but won’t admit to being one? Finish the sentence, Kakashi.” 

Every time he’d say the silver-haired man’s name it sounded like he was spitting it out with disgust, yet he wasn’t even dreaming of leaving Kakashi be. And the Konoha shinobi could only let him keep using him, some part of him enjoying this abuse after all.

“I’ve always been your whore.” His voice was quiet once he mustered up the courage and threw away any remnants of his shame. “I’m nothing without you.”

“ _I live to serve you, my life has no other purpose. I need your cock in me._ ” Although it had been pretty much obvious before, Obito’s words now confirmed what else he had in plans for Kakashi. 

The rod was pushed back in, Obito angling it so the tip would put enough pressure on Kakashi’s sweet spot. The Konoha shinobi mewled before he could repeat the last thing.

“I live to s-serve you…” His chest was heaving up and down with his shaky breaths. “My life has no other purpose- _nngh_ \- I-I need your cock in me.”

The Uchiha took out the metal rod completely from Kakashi’s ass, leaving his hole clenching around nothing. The other gasped at the loss and could only look with need and anticipation at the final part of his torturous stay in a different dimension.

Obito stood up and kept looking at Kakashi with those spiteful yet amused eyes. He seemed to ponder over something before nudging the Konoha shinobi’s side with his foot. The vines binding Kakashi’s arms moved and they yanked at him, pulling his body to the side. Obito weakly kicked him so he’d roll over on his stomach. Kakashi’s entire frame trembled, he could only pull his legs together a bit and his knees closer to his body so his raging dick wouldn’t be pressing on the cold floor.

One foot landed on top on Kakashi’s back, reminding him to stay in place and not to even try getting up.

“Now that you know what I want to hear, let me hear you beg.” He pulled on the chain to make the silver-haired man crane his head back, to not hide staring at the floor.

The Konoha shinobi craved more, he wanted the other to fuck him finally but for a brief moment, he wasn’t saying anything. His mind was a mess after everything that had been done to him and he wasn’t sure if he was even capable of actually forming his own sentences at this point. Repeating even the most shameless confessions after Obito was fine but when he demanded Kakashi to beg, the silver-haired man didn’t know where to begin.

“Please,” he breathed slowly. The pressure from the foot on his back raised when there was no follow up in the next five seconds. “Please, Obito, fuck me.”

“I believe I’ve heard that already.” The growl sounded almost animalistic. “Do better than this.”

“I want your cock in me, my ass needs you to fill me up.” Kakashi’s face burned from the heat and desire. 

The Uchiha made a satisfied sound of confirmation, though still expecting more. The silver-haired man knew what exactly he was waiting for.

“... I’m your whore. Yours and yours alone. N-no one else gets to fuck me but you.” 

“Of course you’re mine. I’d slit your throat the second you tried spreading your legs for someone else, you trash.” Obito’s heel dug further between Kakashi’s shoulder blades. “Anything else you want to say?”

“I’ve been waiting for so long, I even fingered myself and jerked off but it wouldn’t be enough, I need you to fuck me!” He ended his plea on a moan as his dick brushed against the floor, and Kakashi couldn’t take it anymore. He wanted to cum from Obito’s cock alone. 

He heard a chuckle from above and the Uchiha leaned down, caressing the side of Kakashi’s face with his free hand. 

“You’re so lucky my cock is still hard from your pathetic sucking before. I expected better from a slut like you.” His words contrasted his soft gesture that lasted just a few seconds anyway.

Obito pushed Kakashi’s knees apart and settled right between them. He grabbed his ass with both hands, thumbs poking at the exposed hole.

“But I guess even a whore like you deserves a reward in the end. I did promise I’d give you a fun time, didn’t I?” His voice was filled with sick glee and Kakashi gasped slightly when he felt the tip of Obito’s cock at his entrance. 

The Uchiha gripped his hips as he positioned himself and thrust forward to fully push his member into Kakashi. Without even sparing a second for the silver-haired man to get used to it, he pulled his hips back and slammed right back in. Immediately setting up a brutal pace he didn’t seem to care what sounds the other would make.

Kakashi screamed with the first few thrusts, although the cock wasn’t as rough on his insides as the metal rod, his ass had barely been stretched with two fingers. Obito’s fully hard dick was much thicker than what his body was ready for. The Konoha shinobi shook from the pace and how his muscles burned at the rim. He couldn’t even focus on trying to relax, his fingers flexing and his arms tugging at the binds. 

“Did you forget how to moan?” The Uchiha said between his grunts of pleasure as he fucked Kakashi senseless. “Or do you just prefer to piss me off more with crying?”

The Konoha shinobi had his eyes filled with tears to the brim and he couldn’t stop himself from the cries as he was pounded into mercilessly. Occasionally Obito’s cock would graze his prostate and he’d gasp and mewl, squirming for more. 

His dick was crying for attention, dripping precum underneath him constantly. With each time the tip of the Uchiha’s member would hit his sweet spot, his own cock would ache for any sort of touch, just one step away from release. 

Obito’s one hand left Kakashi’s hip and as the Konoha shinobi tried to figure out whether it was the one holding the chain, the Uchiha pulled on it. 

“You’re clenching around me so fucking hard, exactly like a slut should.” His half-insults, half-praises made Kakashi’s head spin, paired up with the links pressing against his throat. “The only thing you’re good for, you trash.”

The silver-haired man could only nod in agreement as his hole was abused, his mouth hung open and he was drooling down on the floor just like his dick. The pleasure and pain were numbing and driving him crazy at the same time. He wanted it, needed it, took everything Obito gave him. 

“Yes... Please... use me,” he whimpered between moans. 

The Uchiha’s reply was just more thrusting, though now he angled his cock better to make sure each time he’d stimulate Kakashi’s prostate. The Konoha shinobi had to cum soon, he wouldn’t be able to hold back with the assault on his most sensitive spot.

When Obito’s breaths became more laboured, heavier and sounded more like growls, Kakashi felt the other had to be close as well. The Uchiha was fucking into him hard, and just as he was about to shoot his load inside of the other, he yanked on the chain as hard as he could, completely blocking off Kakashi’s windpipe. 

Feeling his ass fill up, his air cut off and his entire body trembling with pleasure, Kakashi came in no time. He didn’t even hear Obito’s howl as he orgasmed, his vision blacking out and his mind going blank. He wasn’t even thinking about anything, nothing but pure pleasure coursing through his veins as his dick just twitched with more and more cum being shot from it.

Strength left his body completely and the silver-haired man collapsed on the floor when the chain stopped pulling on his neck, stopping him from passing out. His cheek was wet from all the drool he was laying down in now and his legs were dripping with cum as Obito pulled out and admired his work. Kakashi couldn’t move even an inc when the vines released his arms, his hands falling to the floor with a dull thud.

“What a mess you are.” The Uchiha released his hold on the chain and caressed Kakashi’s sides, leaning close to his face. “Absolute whore, and you enjoy everything I do to you.”

His fingers slid over the Konoha shinobi’s back, neck, finally finding their way into his hair. Obito played with the silver locks gently. Kakashi wasn’t going to protest, the gentle touch was more than welcome. He couldn’t move anyway, only whimpering barely audibly. 

Obito placed a kiss on Kakashi’s forehead.

“Exactly what I love about you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter's the last....... from the original planned 5 ;)  
> I'll TRY to do it this week but I know it'll take me slightly more time than the rest because...Well, things. If you follow me on Twitter you _know_.


	5. Humiliation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took 3 months... Because... Stuff happened and I got stuck thinking about Juubito having a spiky dick OKAY  
> Don't look at me after seeing the tags okay it's 7k words of NOTHING BUT PORN AND THIS IS WHAT I DESERVE BECAUSE I AM STARVED FOR JUUBITO CONTENT

Kakashi could barely register anything as his mind slowly awoke from the slumber. It felt as though somebody had put a thick veil over his eyes, they felt too heavy to open at first. He was laying down, but not on the ground. His head was rested on some fabric, clothes worn by somebody else. The more he focused on the sensations, the more he felt over his body. A hand caressing his arm, another one tangled in his hair, sometimes petting his silver locks. 

The shinobi groaned, squeezing his eyes shut before attempting to open them again. He couldn’t even remember what had happened before his sleep. There was only the dream for as far as he could recall. Though, was it even a single dream…? Kakashi couldn’t remember the contents.

As he finally opened the eyes, he was staring at the sky. The dark, night sky, with full moon… Looking at the Moon, he finally remembered. And then, the person whose lap he’d been resting in leaned down, obstructing the view of the sky. 

“You woke up.” Even shrouded in shade, Kakashi could still recognise the now inhuman looking face. His voice was soft, just like his fingers playing with Kakashi’s hair. “Did you have a good dream?”

The silver-haired man couldn’t tell what he’d been dreaming of but seeing Obito’s face, and hearing his voice… His lips quirked slightly. Whatever he’d experienced in his dreams, was pleasant. The feeling hadn’t left his body yet.

Perhaps he should be worrying about the lost war or the world in eternal slumber. But he chose not to. He was with Obito, after all those years, and there was nobody else. 

The Uchiha smiled lightly and leaned down to place a kiss on Kakashi’s forehead. 

“I can make it even better. I can make you feel good and happy without the dream, too…” 

The silver-haired man made a small sound of inquiry and slowly sat up. He wanted to recall what he’d been dreaming of, just what exactly had left such a good impression throughout his entire being. But the other didn’t give him much time to consider.

Obito didn’t ask Kakashi for permission as he tore the fabric of the shinobi’s black shirt with both hands. He only glanced back at the Hatake’s eyes, looking for any sort of protest. Kakashi was still too out of it, his mind hazy and as he didn’t find a single reason to distrust Obito, he allowed him to do whatever he wanted. 

Looking at his face, Kakashi knew his protests wouldn’t do much, anyway. Obito had become the Ten-Tails’ Jinchuuriki, the immense amount of Chakra emanated from him in waves and perhaps it was the groggy mind that stopped the Hatake from cowering in fear before such power. 

Obito had no problem ridding Kakashi of his shirt and wrapped his arms around his chest in a hug. The silver-haired shinobi felt the two spines growing out of Obito’s collarbones dig into his back. The Uchiha held him close and his half-scaly body felt cool against Kakashi’s skin. 

“Obito…” Kakashi breathed out the name as the other traced the cross-shaped scar on his abdomen. The now white-haired Jinchuuriki was the one who’d created the wound and he now caressed the skin with such gentleness. Kakashi’s breath hitched as the tips of Obito’s fingers tickled his stomach and Obito nuzzled into his hair, inhaling his scent.

“Don’t worry,” he murmured against the silver locks. “I’ll take good care of you from now on.”

While one hand was inspecting the fresh scar, the other wandered over the pale skin to Kakashi’s chest. Two fingers bumped against the exposed nipple and the Hatake gasped. Obito took it as an invitation as he focused his attention on the bud. He rubbed the skin around it for a while, teasing and not touching it directly. He could feel how Kakashi’s body reacted, shuddering as his sensitive spot was circled.

The Uchiha kissed the back of Kakashi’s neck, humming with approval as he finally flicked a finger over the nipple. The silver-haired shinobi let out a whine and bit on his bottom lip in a desperate attempt to stop any next sounds. But he couldn’t last long like that when Obito’s fingers teased him, rubbing and pinching, pulling and pressing. He was trembling and even with a closed mouth the moans formed in his throat. 

“Ah- ah, wait… Obito...” It felt too good especially paired up with how the other was nibbling on the skin on his neck. Kakashi knew he was giving in to the pleasure too soon like he’d already been prepared. He’d awoke with the good feeling coursing through his veins and Obito’s current actions only fueled it, making him pliable in his arms.

“I want to hear your pretty voice,” the Uchiha said after licking a stripe up the column of Kakashi’s neck. “Let me know how good you feel when I treat you like this.”

The Hatake didn’t even want to lean away from his lips, his body craving the kisses, both the soft presses of his mouth and the gentle bites that wouldn’t leave a mark. When Obito took his nipple between two of his fingers and rubbed his index finger over the tip, he finally let out a proper moan.

“Nngh- aah… Obi… Obito... “ Kakashi closed his eyes and swallowed as he felt his body slowly get hotter and hotter. The coolness of Obito’s body on his back was welcome but only made him even more aware of his arousal.

The Uchiha’s other hand left the scar, sliding down until it reached the hem of Kakashi’s pants. He dragged palm to his crotch and pressed down on it, making the Hatake’s legs buckle. 

“Wait, please…!” Kakashi threw his head back and only exposed more of his neck to Obito. The other didn’t miss his chance, diving in and latching onto the more sensitive parts of his throat. He licked and nipped the skin and smiled against it as he now palmed Kakashi’s cock through his pants.

“We don’t have to hurry. We have all the time we need,” he said calmly as he now found the Hatake’s jugular and teased it with his teeth before pressing his tongue against it. 

His movements on Kakashi’s crotch were as slow as the teasing of his nipple. When that was enough for the abused bud, he moved on to the untouched one. It sent new waves of arousal through Kakashi’s body and the Hatake gasped again.

The hand moved in a rhythmical manner against the silver-haired man’s clothed member. Just rubbing up and down, occasionally pressing down to feel it harden under the touch. Kakashi’s face was flushed from the teasing and his hips would jerk upwards sometimes in a silent plea for more.

“More?” Obito purred and Kakashi whined quietly. It felt too good to resist so when the Uchiha’s hand sneaked under the waistband and into his underwear, the Hatake mewled at the cool touch directly on his cock.

The movements were still slow, the fingers rubbing over the hardening length. It was getting too tight in his clothes and Kakashi wanted Obito to finally free his member and make him cum. Everything else was forgotten in the pleasure, with the way the other was abusing his nipples and nipping at the most sensitive spots on his neck. 

“Ah… O-Obito… P… Please… yes…” He was moaning louder now, the shame slowly left his body as his mind was giving in. The hot arousal building up in his abdomen felt like waves sweeping all over him and soon it was crashing down. All Obito had to do was to hold his cock and give it a squeeze with a harsher tug and Kakashi was coming into his hand. 

He arched his back and squeezed his eyes shut as he felt the warm sticky liquid inside of his underwear, over his crotch and thighs. He had to hold onto Obito’s arms as he rode out his orgasm, even bucking into the hand for added pleasure. 

The silver hair stuck to his forehead and he was breathing heavily, just trying to come back to his senses. He barely registered as Obito took the hand out of his clothes and brought it towards his lips to lick the cum off the fingers.

“It felt so good, didn’t it? Is this the way I please you in the dreams? Or perhaps you need more?”

His voice was quiet but as Kakashi took the words in, his eyes flew open. He stared at the Moon once again and only now the mention of the dreams made the memories resurface. His face was already flushed from the orgasm but now the blush deepened as he remembered the encounters with various versions of Obito. Memories of how he begged, kneeled, spread his legs and moaned. 

“D-dreams… I…” the Hatake stuttered as his mind was drawing a blank. 

The Uchiha only replied with a chuckle, carefully moving him around in his lap so now Kakashi was facing him. The silver-haired shinobi could see the satisfied but hungry gaze, the way his lips were forming a smirk. With how both human and so inhuman he looked now, it only added to the predatory look Obito was regarding Kakashi with, like a hunter before devouring its prey.

He leaned closer and pressed his lips softly against Kakashi’s.

“I know all about them,” he continued whispering with a low voice. “I never expected how satisfied you’d be with just being my toy. All along all you secretly wanted was to be my pet, for me to play with your body and give you pleasure…”

He was mouthing the words against the skin of Kakashi’s face and his hold on the Hatake’s arms tightened slightly.

“But they’re not as real as this, Kakashi… I can give you so much more now… And I know this is what you want - no, what you  _ need _ .”

And then he pushed his tongue into the Hatake’s mouth, exploring the wet cavern and teasing his muscle. Kakashi whined into the kiss, not expecting Obito to go even further. But he welcomed it, soon relaxing and sighing. Their tongues danced together and the wet sounds of kisses were the only noise in the dead silent night. 

The Uchiha left Kakashi panting as he broke the kiss and licked his lips to get rid of the string of saliva connecting their mouths. His grin deepened as he took in the silver-haired shinobi’s messier and messier appearance. Obito moved his hands onto Kakashi’s thighs. He caressed the soft, more sensitive skin on the inner sides of his legs with just his thumbs. 

“You’re going to enjoy the next part so much…” 

He tilted his head to dive down and capture one of Kakashi’s nipples into his mouth. He dragged his tongue over the bud a few times, eliciting a throaty moan out of the other. After coating it with saliva he took it between his teeth and played with the nipple, tugging on it and lightly nipping. 

Kakashi grabbed onto two of the spines on Obito’s back, mewling with pleasure as his nipples were teased with the skilful tongue and teeth. The hands on his thighs fondled the skin through the clothes but never sneaked towards his crotch. The Hatake wanted to finally be freed of all clothes, too aware of how sticky it felt but also how much he craved skin on skin contact. 

The silver-haired man had his head thrown back, arching his chest into Obito’s mouth, giving him full access to suck on his nipples. He was so focused on just the movement of the tongue over the buds and skin and the wet streaks left by the muscle he didn’t think much of the new kind of touch on his back. Two hands that felt warmer than the ones on his legs caressed his back in circles. 

It was only when Kakashi looked back at Obito’s face he realised the number of hands on his body was wrong. The Uchiha’s fingers were fondling the soft flesh of his thighs and the Hatake couldn’t figure out for a moment just what he was feeling on his back. Then he noticed that the flames that would normally dance over the protrusions growing from Obito’s shoulderblades changed their shape. 

They were stretched out, going all the way around Kakashi, caging him in. In a way, they looked like arms and through the hazy mind, the silver-haired man remembered that this had to be the Juubi’s chakra. Obito could now freely control it, forming more limbs to touch him with. The skin tingled pleasantly in the spots the fingers made of pure chakra touched him at. 

“That’s it, keep moaning…” Obito murmured as Kakashi let out a whine after the Uchiha flicked his tongue over one bud. “This is only going to get better.”

The Jinchuuriki straightened his back and left a brief kiss on the other’s lips before moving his hands onto Kakashi’s shoulders. He lightly pushed him, at the same time slowly lowering his back with the chakra arms. Kakashi complied, letting Obito handle him until his back was on the floor. Only then he noticed they weren’t on the ground but somewhere high up, on a wooden platform. But the Hatake wasn’t capable of thinking about it more, where exactly they could be. Perhaps it was on top of the Juubi flower that was used to cast the Infinite Tsukuyomi genjutsu.

Obito stared down at Kakashi and the silver-haired man looked back with half-lidded eyes. The hands made out of pure chakra were grabbing his wrists now, moving them over his head and pinning them to the floor. The look in Obito’s eyes told Kakashi he wasn’t done with him, that this was barely the beginning. 

“I think you don’t need this any longer.” Obito tugged on the fabric of the other’s pants. 

The Hatake watched as the two flames above the spines split into four and now two more chakra arms were on him, hooking on his clothes and just ripping them off his body. Kakashi shuddered and gasped when he was naked under Obito’s gaze now.

“Obito…” He whispered when the pure energy teased his thighs more than the Uchiha’s actual hands had done earlier. His legs trembled with each little spark of the monstrous chakra that Obito’s fingers left on his skin. He felt more sensitive than in his softest spots, trying not to moan. But the familiar feeling of arousal was settling back in, although his dick was still recovering from the orgasm.

“Do you enjoy this?” Obito hummed as he created more and more arms. Two were caressing his sides, similarly to how the ones massaged his thighs. Another hand found its way into Kakashi’s hair, playing with it and massaging his scalp. 

The Hatake could melt into these touches, they made his muscles both tense up and relax. It felt like waves of pleasure and peace sweeping through him. He was sighing and gasping in turns, his entire body continuously shivered. 

“Y-yes… More…” He whined when he felt it wasn’t enough. He missed the feeling of Obito’s wet tongue on his nipples, he knew it could make him go hard again if the other had kept going at it. 

“Of course you want more…” The Uchiha chuckled and as if reading Kakashi’s mind, the hands made out of chakra left his sides to touch his chest. The fingers took the silver-haired man’s nipples between them and just the slightest pinch was enough to make his entire body jolt.

The sparking chakra causing pleasure felt overwhelming when applied directly to Kakashi’s most sensitive spots. He writhes as just the fingertips rubbed over the buds but he wasn’t allowed much movement. The hands on his wrists tightened their hold and made sure he wouldn’t slip out. When he kicked with his legs, feeling the other set of hands dance around his crotch area, they moved to his calves instead and immobilised them as well.

“Stay still, I still haven’t even got to the best part.” Obito was amused with the sight before him. He put his real hand on his cheek and caressed the soft skin with just a thumb. “I’ve been watching you dream of pleasure for long enough. It’s time I had my fun.”

Kakashi searched for Obito’s other hand with a desperate gaze. Through half-lidded eyes, he couldn’t see where it was but once the Jinchuuriki climbed over him, completely trapping him underneath his changed body, the Konoha shinobi felt the other rid himself of what little clothes he had left in the form. 

Obito pressed his crotch down onto Kakashi’s and rolled his hips slowly, deliberately to make the Hatake feel the cock against his. Kakashi let out a sob, his member was in no condition to be touched just yet. Although it would twitch with each squeeze of his nipples, it throbbed with too much sensitivity after the orgasm. 

Kakashi couldn’t escape the touches and his lips trembled with each new way Obito teased him. He didn’t even see how many arms made out of chakra sprouted from behind the Uchiha’s shoulders anymore. But as he felt three fingers filled with monstrous energy touch the muscles around his hole, he bucked his hips up. His cock ground right against Obito’s and the silver-haired man whimpered. 

“So eager… I know you want me to fuck you already but I think you’ll soon learn just how much pleasure you can get from me before I put my cock inside of you.” Obito captured Kakashi’s lips into his own and swallowed any kind of protests he wanted to make. 

Two fingers breached his hole at once after a moment of teasing the rim. Caged under Obito’s body, Kakashi couldn’t do anything but take them in. His legs were tense and trembled as he tried to get used to the intrusion. It didn’t sting as it would with a physical object, the chakra stretched his muscles and made them shiver with the energy but left no pain. 

“I want everything to feel just as good,” Obito muttered between kisses as an explanation to Kakashi’s silent question. “As much as I know you enjoy being hurt and used,” he laughed lightly, “I know you’re much more obedient if I take my time and go slow.”

Although stretching him with two fingers at once didn’t seem exactly slow, the Hatake couldn’t find any flaw in the thinking. He recalled the way he’d cry under rough treatment but eagerly take in the dream version of Obito’s cock but before he could make an embarrassed or worried face, the Uchiha was crashing their mouths together again.

Obito’s tongue fought its way into Kakashi’s mouth, past his soft lips. It explored every crevice, pushed against his muscle and danced with it inside of his mouth. The Jinchuuriki was hungry for his affection, stealing air and kisses from him. 

The fingers inside of the silver-haired shinobi were a stark contrast to the tongue, moving in and out slowly, not pushing into him too far. They stretched his hole, letting it get used to the fullness. Kakashi’s muscles didn’t protest too much, loosening up even without any kind of lubrication. When the hole didn’t feel tight around them anymore, they moved in deeper, now rubbing over Kakashi’s inner walls and searching for that one spot.

As the tips of the chakra fingers grazed over the Hatake’s prostate, Obito rolled his hips again and Kakashi’s eyes flew wide open. His sudden scream was muffled by Obito’s mouth and the Uchiha’s lips formed a smile over the other’s lips. 

He crooked the fingers and this time accentuated the pressure on Kakashi’s prostate with a pinch on his nipples. Kakashi’s entire body jerked and he wanted to sob from the pleasure. His cock was growing hard once more, with each wave of arousal caused by Obito’s touches it pressed against the other’s member even without them bringing their hips any closer.

The Uchiha eventually released Kakashi’s lips from their imprisonment under his and a thick string of saliva connected their mouths until he broke it with his tongue. He was looking down at Kakashi who heavily breathed with an amused gaze that somehow looked dangerous.

“See how good this feels? But I still have one more surprise for you,” his voice was thick as he swallowed down the mix of their drool. Kakashi could feel he was barely holding back with how much Obito’s cock pulsated against his and how big it felt. He didn’t dare to look at it, knowing it wasn’t anywhere near his in size.

The Jinchuuriki pushed the chakra fingers against his prostate once more but this time didn’t retract, leaving the constant pressure on the pleasure spot. Obito took a deep breath and Kakashi felt a shift in the chakra around them just a split second before he let out a scream. 

He wanted to kick his legs as his entire back arched, pushing against Obito’s body. The chakra buzzed inside of him wildly, like the fingers were vibrating right on his prostate. It was too much for him, but with no way to move, he couldn’t escape this kind of barrage on his already overstimulated body. He writhed in the Uchiha’s hold and moaned wordlessly, tears gathered in his eyes the longer it lasted. 

When Obito let up, it felt as though an eternity had passed and Kakashi sobbed as his chest heaved with rapid breaths. He’d never experienced anything similar before, no, he was convinced it wasn’t humanly possible to stimulate someone like that. But his entire body ached for it, once he’d tasted the pleasure he felt he needed to feel it again. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll give you as much as you want, Kakashi.” Obito softly kissed the skin under the Hatake’s eye, where a tear had escaped. “All you have to do is ask.”

The silver-haired shinobi needed a minute to even comprehend the words because the buzzing chakra on his bundle of nerves rendered him incapable of any kind of thoughts. Once he understood why the Juubi Jinchuuriki was staring down at him with anticipation, he tried to say anything.

“O… Obi… to… P… Please…” He mewled, feeling the fingers inside of him shift and retract slightly. He knew he’d be crying even more but every inch of his body craved that kind of impossible pleasure. His dick was fully hard and every little graze against Obito’s made it throb with need.

“That’s it, just tell me how good I’m making you feel,” The Uchiha murmured against Kakashi’s skin. His tongue would gather the salty tears from his face and he’d plant more kisses on the cheeks. 

The gentle moment lasted only for so long before the digits formed out of chakra pushed against Kakashi’s sweet spot again and sent more vibrations through it. Obito seemed unfazed by the half-screaming, half-moaning figure under him, just humming with satisfaction as he watched the Hatake cry with pleasure.

“Y-yes… It… feels… s-so good…” Kakashi couldn’t say more when he was given another break. Obito stopped taking care of his tears, they streamed down his face. At that point being held down and pleasured with more arms than a human should own didn’t even bother him anymore. All he was focused on and tried thinking of was the feeling of arousal. 

“Are you going to cum, Kakashi?” The Uchiha asked after a kiss on his lips. “You sound so close… Go on, show me how much you’re enjoying it…”

The Konoha shinobi jolted again and when the chakra vibrated in him for the third time, his cock spurted out cum, soiling his stomach with his seed. Kakashi cried out, trying to moan Obito’s name but failing to say anything comprehensive. Obito kept pressing on his prostate for a while after his orgasm, continuously making him shake his head in too much pleasure and sobbing for him to stop. 

“So pretty…” The Jinchuuriki chuckled darkly. He slowly pulled the digits out of Kakashi’s ass and kissed him again, not giving him enough air to breathe. The Hatake’s head was spinning with the lack of oxygen after such intense stimulation. 

Obito shifted to plant his lips on Kakashi’s neck, sucking on the unmarked skin there. He grazed one vein with his teeth and dragged his tongue over it. 

“See how good I am? How much I want you to feel good?” He asked after he took the skin between his teeth and pulled on it gently. “And I haven’t even got to actually fucking you yet…”

Kakashi was staring off into the distance, just trying to gather any kind of thoughts. If the first orgasm made him weak, the second one left him completely breathless. Only when Obito rolled his hips and he felt the big cock push against his spent one again, he opened his eyes wider and whined. 

“F-fuck…” He wheezed, trying to take in air. “P-please, I c-c-can’t…”

“Didn’t you dream of being fucked by me over and over again?” The Uchiha licked another wet stripe over his jugular. “No need to hide it anymore, I know you crave my cock inside of you…”

Obito moved slightly and only then Kakashi felt there was something different about his cock. As it dragged over his, he felt some kind of sharp bumps rub over his member and he let out a whimper. His dick was too oversensitive after two orgasms already. 

“It’s okay, you’ll love it. I stretched you so well, after all…” As Obito positioned himself at Kakashi’s entrance, the silver-haired man felt the chakra hands on his wrists caress him gently, as if to soothe his worries. The hold didn’t seem as tight anymore but Kakashi lacked any strength to struggle at that point. He could barely move his hips as he felt the head of Obito’s cock poke his hole.

The Juubi Jinchuuriki pushed the tip into him at first, making Kakashi gasp and shudder slightly. His body couldn’t get used to the constant pleasure and the arousal went against reason. He still felt so hot and although his cock couldn’t get hard again so fast, he felt the heat in his abdomen. 

The Hatake bit on his bottom lip to try to muffle some of the whimpers as he was slowly filled with Obito’s length. It was thicker than the fingers before, but his muscles stung only slightly at the new stretch. As it went in, Kakashi didn’t feel the protrusions as much. He felt the texture of the cock was bumpy as they rubbed over his hole but he couldn’t tell what they were. Obito’s body was so different after he’d absorbed the power of the Juubi, and recalling the feeling from his dreams, Kakashi knew his member was bigger than before.

“You’re so tight… So warm, so good…” Obito was kissing Kakashi’s collarbones. He moved his legs with the chakra arms to hook his knees over his shoulders for a better angle. “I’m going to start moving now, I’ll go slowly on you.”

The Konoha shinobi had no choice but to let him as he could only answer with a tiny mewl. When Obito pulled his hips back, Kakashi let out a series of surprised moans. Only now he understood just how the shape of his cock had changed. The bumps he’d felt earlier were spikes that grazed over his inner walls with their pointy tips only when the Uchiha was retracting his cock. 

“Do you like it? It’s going to feel so much different than your dreams…” Obito hummed and stopped when it was just the tip left inside of Kakashi. “I want you to focus on this sensation, on how better this is…”

When he pushed his cock back in, it felt like a slight reprieve. But this time Obito’s member went in deeper and the tip pushed against the Hatake’s prostate. Kakashi sobbed and shook his head, he couldn’t handle teasing of his sweet spot again.

“Wa-wait, p… Please…” He looked at Obito with desperate eyes. He was too spent for another round. But the Uchiha kept smiling and the look he gave Kakashi told him he wouldn’t change anything with his begging. 

“I’m not going to fuck you fast now, go on, get used to it.” The Jinchuuriki used the moment he wasn’t moving his hips to lift the chakra fingers off Kakashi’s nipples. He leaned down, breaking the eye contact to drag his tongue over one nipple. “I’m going to shower your entire body with so much love, you deserve it. You’re such a good pet, after all…”

The Hatake threw his head back and moaned as Obito’s muscle teased his already abused and hardened nipple. The tongue rubbed over the bud, making it wet and then flicked against it. The Uchiha took it into his mouth and started delicately licking it, pressing his tongue on it. He looked back at Kakashi’s face and smiled, sucking on the nipple.

While he distracted Kakashi enough with his mouth, he pushed his hips forward again. This time he felt one of the spikes bump against his prostate and a loud moan ripped out of his chest. He curled his toes and tightened his hands into fists, feeling another surge of pleasure. 

“Ah- ah… O-O-Obito…!” He was a whiny mess already just from the other’s slow movements. The Uchiha knew exactly how to play with his nipples to make it all so much better. Although nothing was touching Kakashi’s dick, it kept pulsating and the Hatake felt blood rush into it again soon.

Every movement of Obito’s hips was sending agonising arousal throughout him, the spikes rubbing against his sweet spot, inner walls and his hole. It felt amazing and was too much on his senses. Kakashi felt like he was just babbling at some point, wrecked by Obito’s treatment.

“Keep moaning my name so sweetly, I love it…” The Jinchuuriki laughed softly. “You’re so, so pretty under me. You won’t be able to forget it, even in your dreams you’ll keep thinking this is the best kind of pleasure you’ll ever experience…”

“Ah- Nnngh- y-yes… Aaah!” Kakashi wasn’t sure what he was even agreeing to, he couldn’t think of anything anymore. His entire body was on fire and his cock was already half-hard despite orgasming twice already. 

Obito sucked on his nipple harder, leaving it bright red and aching. He made sure the other bud received similar treatment, making the silver-haired shinobi moan just as much. In a way, the more daring, dominating kissing of Kakashi’s nipples contrasted the deliberately slow movements of his cock. 

Kakashi would occasionally tug on the gentle hold on his wrists but only because his entire body wanted to curl with each time Obito’s cock bumped against his prostate. Tears streamed down his face along with drool dripping from his mouth. His lips shook with each whine and moan, he mewled with each push and pull of the Uchiha’s dick inside of him.

“Obito… A-a-ah- O-Obito-!” His name was the only thing that was leaving his lips now and Kakashi felt he was hard again. His cock throbbed with the need to release again and every touch from Obito, both on the inside and on the outside felt as if he was stroking him. 

“Don’t be shy, cum again if you need. I know I’m making you feel so good…” Obito lifted his head from the abused nipples and watched Kakashi’s face. His eyes seemed darker, hungrier. He was still moving slowly but with the way his muscles tensed up the Hatake sensed he might change the pace very soon.

The orgasm came to him as Obito hit his prostate with one of the spikes again. Kakashi’s dick pulsated and spurted out what little cum his balls had left in them. He sobbed and cried out as his cock twitched throughout the entire orgasm. 

The Uchiha halted his movements and watched his face for a moment, taking in Kakashi’s expression. He was still smiling proudly, narrowing his mismatched eyes. He caressed the Konoha shinobi’s hair, petting it as if Kakashi truly was his pet.

“You’re very, very good. You squeeze down on my cock so perfectly when you cum…” 

Obito tangled his fingers into the silver hair more and kissed Kakashi on the lips.

“Did the dreams make you feel this good? Can they even compare to this?” He shook his hips to accentuate the words. 

The Hatake only whined, too exhausted after the orgasm to move or say anything. Every little shift made his oversensitive body itch and even after Obito completely retracted the chakra arms, he just laid under him unmoving. He watched the flames dancing over the spines through blurry eyes, still feeling the ghostly touch of the buzzing energy. 

“See, you can’t even answer anymore…” The Juubi Jinchuuriki let out a huff of amusement between the kisses. He didn’t seem to mind that Kakashi had no strength left to return the gesture. 

He suddenly pulled out his cock, the spikes grazing over his insides roughly and the Hatake gasped once he was left empty. His hole twitched and he whined at the loss, somehow not wanting it all to end just yet. He knew he wouldn’t be able to cum anymore but he was too high on the arousal to stop. 

Obito took Kakashi’s bottom lip between his teeth and pulled on it before letting go and sitting back up. The smile was gone from his face and his one hand landed on the other’s ass, squeezing it roughly.

“You want more,” it wasn’t a question, he said it like a statement Kakashi wouldn’t be able to argue with. “I’m going to fuck you even harder than any of your fantasies ever could.”

Without giving the Konoha shinobi even a second to process the words, he flipped him around, pushing Kakashi’s head to the floor and leaving his ass up in the air. Kakashi let out a broken sob and just kept his hands close to his face. Even trying to move his arms was pointless, the muscles trembled too much. 

He felt Obito’s cock at his entrance again but unlike before, the entire shaft was shoved into him in one go. Kakashi only let out a prolonged moan, feeling the familiar fullness back in him.

“All you can do is moan, because you love my cock so much, hmm?” The Uchiha put his own hands next to Kakashi’s, trapping him under his body again. The silver-haired shinobi could see his strong arms supporting his entire weight. 

“Obi...to…P-please…” He had no idea what to beg for. With tears in his red eyes, he wondered if he would be able to ask him to go slowly. He could feel Obito’s lusty aura full of desire, he was like a predator that was done playing with his prey. He was going to take what he wanted now, without holding back.

“You want to be fucked hard, right? You enjoyed your sweet, gentle sex, it’s time for the other kind that you love.”

That was the only kind of a warning Kakashi was going to get as Obito started thrusting into him, much faster than before. The Hatake cried out as he felt the spikes graze his insides much rougher than before. His hole was forced to stretch even more with each spike going out and being pushed back in.

“Fuck, you feel even better like this…” The Jinchuuriki was growling into his ear, pressing his entire body down on him with each thrust. “Knowing you want this, my cock in your ass in every position, in every way…”

Kakashi’s entire body shook with each shove, with how fervently Obito moved his hips. He kept mewling and trying to form a single coherent word.

“Ah- ah- Obito… Aaaaaah…” The visions from his dream were back and he knew the Uchiha was right. None of them could even compare to how he was being used now. Being left so weak he couldn’t even lift his arms, he was no better than a toy to be fucked senseless.

He saw Obito move one of his hands to bring it towards Kakashi’s cock and as the fingers wrapped around his member, the Hatake whined. He’d had enough, he couldn’t take another orgasm. But the Jinchuuriki truly didn’t care, now wanting to use Kakashi’s body for his own enjoyment. He didn’t stroke him, just letting the cock move in his hand with the thrusts. 

“P-p-please… N-Nnngh…” The Konoha shinobi shut his eyes and gritted his teeth as his poor member was teased once more. It would begin twitching in Obito’s hold against his own will.

“Oh, look how your cock trembles… It will get hard again for me and only me, won’t it?” 

The Uchiha’s hot breath on his ear did nothing but fuel the arousal. Kakashi could only whimper and feel so small under him, he found himself enjoying this difference in power. 

“I can make you cum over and over again… Even with no cum left to spit in your cock…” Obito nibbled on Kakashi’s earlobe and licked it, savouring him. “Should I keep fucking you until you have a proper orgasm again?”

“Aaah... “ Kakashi’s mind was a mess focused solely on pleasure and he knew he wouldn’t have any will to even refuse, the suggestion too arousing to deny. “O… Obito…”

“You keep getting hard for me... no matter what…” The Uchiha’s words were occasionally interrupted by his grunts as he kept thrusting into him. “What if I… Show it to everyone?”

The silver-haired shinobi was suddenly reminded of the reality around them, of everyone else being asleep below them. If his face hadn’t already been flushed red with tears and exhaustion and arousal, perhaps he’d blush with how shamelessly he’d given into it all. 

“What if I make everyone see you get fucked so hard…” Obito tightened his hold on Kakashi’s cock, pressing his thumb on the slit. His voice was even lower, growling into his ear like a feral animal. “... and how you admit to being my lovely pet… to toy with…”

With the way the Jinchuuriki kept calling him, the Konoha shinobi couldn’t help but mewl. The thoughts of being Obito’s pet, he wasn’t against it. He was used by him in his dreams and he wanted to keep being used in the real world too. If anything, it only fueled his burning desires to be fucked over and over again. 

“Nngh… Aah… P-please…” Kakashi could barely form his hands into fists, his fingers only twitched. He was nothing more than a whore to be used now, putting up no resistance and only letting out moans of begging.

“Those lewd dreams you have…” Obito bit down harder on Kakashi’s ear, making him cry out in pain between the moans. “You have no shame anymore… right? Since this is all you want… Being fucked by me… In every possible timeline… You just want my cock.”

“I… N-nn… O-Obito…” He knew he should feel some sort of shame, how unbecoming it should be of a shinobi, how the Uchiha had been their enemy when the war had started. But it was all irrelevant now, Kakashi had no more need to deny his deepest desires any longer. They were all laid bare before Obito and he knew he could humiliate him all he wanted and the Hatake wouldn’t even dare to say he was wrong. 

“So should I do it, then? Should I make them all remember it’s just a dream…? Should I show them you just want to be fucked… Owned… Used in every single way you need…?” With each word, Obito shoved his cock as deep as he could into Kakashi, accentuating just how much he’d submitted to him.

The silver-haired shinobi couldn’t even answer, just sobbing in pleasure with each thrust. He wasn’t capable of even saying the other’s name any longer. His cock was hard but had no cum to drip out of the tip left. It just throbbed achingly in the Uchiha’s hold.

“And you just keep moaning…” Obito groaned, enjoying Kakashi’s muscles continuously clenching on his cock, teased by the spikes. “You don’t even try to say no or deny it…”

He still managed to change their angle to push Kakashi down onto the floor more. There was no trace of the previous teasing or affection left in his voice now. The Konoha shinobi was screaming now with how hard he was getting fucked.

“Because you know. You know being called my slut… My whore… Being praised… And degraded… It’s all you want.”

Obito’s thrusts were merciless now. Too fast for even a second of a break for Kakashi, pushing into him and pulling out harshly, chasing his own orgasm. The Hatake was crying for a reprieve, just wanting to cum along with the Uchiha.

“After I’m done with you here… You’ll never be as satisfied in your dreams…” His words were heavy and gave away just how close he was. “Only my real cock can make you cry…. And lose your voice from all the screaming…”

It didn’t take long for the Juubi Jinchuuriki to reach his orgasm, filling Kakashi up with his cum. When the Hatake felt the hot liquid spill inside of him and Obito’s cock pulsate with each spurt of his seed, he came as well. His dick only twitched several times in the Uchiha’s hand in a dry orgasm.

Obito’s hot breath in his ear was the only thing that Kakashi could register for a few minutes as they both laid there unmoving. The Uchiha shifted on top of him, regaining his composure slowly as he now slowly pulled his cock out of Kakashi’s ass. The Hatake felt the spikes still graze his insides and shuddered as the cum dripped out of his ass.

Kakashi was completely pliable in Obito’s arms as the Jinchuuriki moved him to place him in his lap similarly to the position the Hatake had woken up in. The Uchiha caressed his sticky hair wet with sweat and wiped some of the drool off his face. 

“See how good I’ve made you feel? Now you can go back to sleep, dream of me using you any way you want… And remember just what is the most pleasurable of them all…”

The Konoha shinobi just made a quiet sound as Obito kissed his forehead. His tongue felt too heavy to move and his eyelids were already closed. Drowsiness quickly came to him after such intense sex and four orgasms, they sucked all strength out of him.

He couldn’t even think of what kind of dreams awaited him. His mind was pleasantly fuzzy and he drifted off to the neverending sleep once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm... finally done...  
> First of all please look at [these two](https://privatter.net/i/5365152) [pieces of art](https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/79253170) because they kept me going. (If you can't see the first one, then gasp somehow you're not following like one of the best obkk artists out there and if you can't see the second one then just log onto pixiv lmao)  
> I know I talked about extra chapters but it was like.......3 months ago... Maybe later...  
> I am going to go and write even more porn because this is what I've become so get ready for it. Maybe Christmas break will be kind to me and let me have more time to write!

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
